DISCIPLE
by Lady Tal0n
Summary: AU. Based on Kenichi. What happens when Asuka transfers to a new school and meets delinquents on her first day? It's not like someone's going to save her... or is it? A mysterious man appears, and he becomes her prince...but she's not satisfied. RXR!
1. Transfer Student and Bento Boxes

_Here's my next story! It's DMGX based on History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi._

_This story isn't really in a certain place of Japan. Let's just say it's a very unpopulated spot and is just...a place. I'll call it... Koyomoto? I think if you put it together (Koyo meaning colored leaves and moto meaning base) equals the base of colored leaves? __Lol. I kind of like it, though._

_If you have any suggestions...please...don't hesitate to tell me them T_T_

_-Rina_

**DISCIPLE**

**Chapter One: _Transfer Student and Bento Boxes_**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**_  
_**

"Yoo-hooo!" a loud, obnoxious voice called. "Aren't you a fine lady..." Jun Manjoume, currently a second year at Kobayashi High, stepped in front of the young blonde girl. She wore the usual school uniform, a sailor's uniform. Jun Manjoume, on the other hand, wore the male one, a black collared jacket with matching slacks. "Beautiful face...large breasts...amazing." The girl glared at the boy, annoyed and ready for a fight. Just then, Jun's gang came by and surrounded her. "I think I'll take a liking to you, Transfer." No one knew her name, as this was her first day, and they simply called her Transfer.

No one cared.

"Mmmph." A young man emerged behind them from the school gate. It was already past the end of school, so Jun's gang would go around, causing trouble to stragglers, mainly at the front gate.

The brown-and-orange haired man wore the usual high school uniform, like Jun, but his collared jacket was popped open, revealing a slim-fit shirt, which seemed to press perfectly against his muscled chest. Asuka Tenjoin, the blonde girl, noticed arm guards on his hands that were nearly hidden by his high school jacket. "Unfortunately for you, Manjoume, I have a soft spot for girls."

"A-augh!" Jun shouted. He spun around, meeting the brunette's eyes. "Y-Yuki-san." He clenched his fingers, nearly shaking in fright.

"Transy," the brown-haired addressed Asuka. "You stand back. I can handle him." He pointed towards the street.

She nodded, but was held back by one of Jun's lackies. "You gotta get through me, Yuki-san!" Jun shouted, putting up a fist. "I've been training."

The brunette smiled. "Good." He made no gesture to make a stance.

Jun put up his fists and shot like a bullet at the brown-hair, his fists aimed directly at his face. The brunette side-stepped with a sigh. Jun launched another attack, but he simply dodged under it and uppercutted him.

Jun fell to the ground, helpless. He shifted slightly upwards, addressing his goons. "L-Let's go, boys!" Two of the tougher looking delinquents picked him right up and ran off. Jun pointed the finger at the brunette. "This isn't the last of me, you bastard!"

He shrugged it off and then looked at the girl. "Hey." He strode towards her and pulled his jacket off, wrapping it around her shoulders. "Are you alright, Transy?"

She nodded, staring at his muscles. "How did you do that?"

He stared at her peculiarly. "Do what? Beat up Manjoume?" He pulled an arm around her shoulders.

Another nod. He clenched his fist in front of her eyes. "Training. Lots of it." Asuka noticed a sudden spark of joy in his eyes. "Not a lot of people know that." He pulled her up into his arms wedding style. "Where do you live? I can take you home in a jiffy."

Her eyes widened. "I pretty much live on the other side of school - whoa!" He ran towards a back alley, one Asuka hadn't noticed before. In front of them was a large space for a creek, which Asuka noticed was near the park that was close to her house. "W-What is this? Who _are _you?"

"It's a shortcut," he said simply. Then he jumped from the rails of the school side to the other side.

"Are you crazy?" she nearly screamed.

"Shh...," he whispered, nearly inaudible. He landed safely on the ground, his feet making no sound at all. "If you're ever late going to school, remember that park and jump..." He pointed at the bridge. "Or just cross."

His eyes turned to her face. She was as white as a sheet. "O-Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He let her get on her own feet, but she just fell into his chest.

"Oh...Oh my God...," she groaned, clenching his shoulders. "D-Don't...ever...do that...again...," she muttered.

A brown haired man, who looked older than both the brown-and-orange haired and Asuka, came running. His hairstyle was a lot like Transy's, the brown-and-orange haired thought. "Yo, Imouto!" Then he noticed she was in someone's arms. He stopped once he got near them, panting. "So...you...found...a new...friend?"

She quickly broke away from the brunette and blushed. "U-Uh, I g-guess."

The brown-and-orange hair chuckled. "Sorry. I was just bringing her home." He nodded towards the large creek. "Oh." He looked at Asuka. "Pardon me...I never introduced myself."

She shook her head and blushed. "No, I should be sorry. I never said _thank you._.. Domo arigatou..." She bowed in embarrassment. "I'm Asuka Tenjoin." She pointed at the brown-haired man that looked eerily like her. "This is my brother, Fubuki Tenjoin."

He nodded. "I'm Juudai Yuki, of the Akiyama Dojo." He returned the bow. "May I see you home, or would you prefer to be with your brother?"

Blood rose to her face. _S-Such manners. _"Whatever's fine by you." She spun around, but turned her head back for a moment. "You can drop the etiquette."

He grinned. "I guess you saw through me, huh." He stretched his muscles. "My grandfather doesn't like me being too casual, so he asks me to be all formal, 'n' stuff."

Asuka smiled. "I know the feeling. Anyway...how'd you do that?"

"I told you, didn't I? I train my body to its limits," he said, staring at Asuka directly in the eyes.

She kept a steady look on his eyes and said, "Teach me."

His eyebrows furrowed. "I won't," he decided after a moment. "The training...is hell."

Her eyes widened. "But you can do it -"

"I barely survived," he amended, putting a fist up as he clenched it. "The Akiyama Dojo strives for peace...not destruction. I'll draw you a map tomorrow at school." He hopped backwards onto the rail of the park side of the creek. "Come by..." He winked. "If you think you're hard enough." Juudai did a back-flip and disappeared on the other side.

"Imouto," Fubuki said, asking for her attention. "Do you really want to learn...what that guy is doing?"

Asuka nodded, putting a hand on Fubuki's shoulder. "Yes, Nii-san." She clenched her shoulders and realized she still had Juudai's jacket. "That guy inspired me..." She hugged the jacket. "He's cute, too."

Fubuki chuckled, putting an arm around his sister. "You've made a friend, huh."

She nodded, making a cat face. She waved the uniform around. "I'll give this to him tomorrow."

Fubuki smiled.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Asuka jumped out of her bed early at 6:45. _Time to make Fubuki-san some breakfast. _She sighed slowly and stood up, running to the bathroom. Stripping out of her nightgown, she put on the hot water. As she slipped inside the shower with a yawn, she thought to herself, _I wonder was Fubuki-san would like. _She shook her head and focused on her shower.

When she emerged from the shower about fifteen minutes later, she sprinted to her bedroom to get ready for school. She dropped her towel and pulled some clothes on. She wore the Kobayashi girl's uniform, the blue sailor's suit. With a smile on her face, she grabbed Juudai's jacket. As she ran down the stairs, she threw it over a chair in the kitchen and began to get out pots for breakfast. She quickly cracked eggs and threw them into the pan. She smiled at herself. Fubuki loved eggs and bacon in the morning. Not a normal Japanese kid, but she didn't really care. It _was _the only two of them living there anyway.

She grabbed two plates and put the scrambled eggs onto one plate with a smile. "You're awake pretty early, Fubuki," Asuka said as her older brother tried to sneak up behind her. She sighed and her eyebrows furrowed. "What do you want?" she said sourly.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that," Fubuki groaned. "Be nicer to your Nii-san..."

She sighed, hugging him awkwardly. "Sorry, Fubuki." She handed him the plate of eggs. "I hope you like them, Nii-san."

He nodded and said, "Of course I will. Your cooking is _amazing!"_

She smiled and continued with the eggs. As she drew out another pan, something crossed her mind. "Fubuki, do you need me to make you some lunch today?"

He shook his head. "Nah. My friend said he wanted me to try this thing he made." He sat down at the table and eyed the jacket. "You bringing it?"

She smiled in response. "Of course. It's his, anyway."

"Good girl," Fubuki chuckled. He continued eating just as Asuka sat herself down at the table with her own food and a full plate a bacon.

"Eat as much as you want, Nii-san," Asuka said happily.

"YEEEEESSS!" Fubuki shouted in the air, digging for more bacon and eggs.

"What's the time?"

With a mouthful of food, he responded, "Almost 7:15."

She nodded. "Okay...I'm about 30 minutes early to leave."

He shrugged. "Why don't you go now and check out ways to get to school? It'll be useful." He grabbed more food. "Besides, you should go make your lunch now."

"Oh! Good idea, Nii-san." Asuka giggled in embarrassment. "I'll go prepare a bento box." She jumped up and ran to the pantry. "You said you didn't want one, right?"

"Y-yup," Fubuki said, nearly choking on his food.

She giggled as she readied rice, vegetables, fish and meat into her box. Once she finished with her lunch, she grabbed her school-issued suitcase and her lunch. She put Juudai's jacket over her shoulder and wondered how his morning was going.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Dammit!" Juudai shouted angrily. "Where the hell did I put my jacket?" He jumped up from his little pallet he called his bed.

"Bro, will you shut up?" his younger brother, Kyo, groaned. "I'm trying to get some extra z's..." Kyo looked a lot like his older brother. He had the same wild, spiky hair, except that Kyo's hair was more of an unnatural silver. He looked more muscular than Juudai, but, from many spars, Juudai was obviously much, much stronger and skillful.

He shook his head. "Ugh! I guess I'll just go to school without it!"

A young girl with red-ish hair looked at the two of them, the one standing up and the one lying his face flat on the floor. "Ah! Eri-san!"

Eri Tsukino glared at Juudai. "Where's your uniform?"

"I-I don't know, Eri-san!" Juudai exclaimed, flinching. "I-I must have dropped it yesterday!"

"How would you drop a uniform that _you're wearing?" _Eri screeched.

"ERI, SHUT UP! YOU'LL WAKE UP THE MASTERS!" Kyo exploded. He rolled back into his pillow.

Eri's eyes widened. "O-Oh, right."

"Relax, Eri," Juudai groaned. "I'll just go to school and explain to the headmaster I didn't have it."

Eri sighed, but nodded. "Alright."

He smiled at her. "Thank you, Eri-san."

"Drop the etiquette." His eyes widened.

"I know exactly what happened!" Juudai boomed, exploding out of the Akiyama Dojo and into the street.

"JUUDAI!" Eri screamed in vain. "YOU FORGOT YOUR BENTO!"

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Asuka ran towards the park, glancing at her clock every once in a while. _Oh no...I'm going to be late! It's already _8:00! She decided to use the shortcut, but she knew she was going to be late.

"Huff...augh," she heard a familiar voice behind her. When she looked back, it was him! _Her prince._ He was looking down at his feet, mumbling to himself. _"Lost my uniform...spazzed by Eri...forgot my lunch...got beat up by Marufuji-san...gonna get killed by Manjoume for messing with him..." _As he looked up, he noticed Asuka's glance. "Ah. Transfer!"

"Asuka!" she harshly corrected.

"Oh. Right." He reached behind her and hitched her up wedding style again, her holding her suitcase and bento box...boxes. She had one ready for Fubuki just-in-case. "I'll jump the creek for ya!" he exclaimed. He put his suitcase on hers, saying a quick apology and jumped the large creek like he did last time. He landed gracefully, and Asuka quickly hopped out of his arms, throwing his suitcase at him.

"Thanks, but we've gotta get going!"

The gate-watcher was just about to close the gate...

Juudai rushed forward and was home free, but Asuka hadn't made it yet. She had just realized Juudai was very inhuman. He stopped the gate with his bare hands just as Asuka ran through. She fell on her knees and groaned. "G-Get up, Asuka," Juudai muttered, standing up and giving her a hand. The bell suddenly rang. "Oh God, I'm gonna be late!" He winked at her as he ran off. "I'll see you later! Since you're new here, you should get off free!"

She noticed that the gate-watcher wasn't there anymore. She walked slowly to her classroom.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

As she entered, the teacher looked at her disapprovingly. "Late on your second day, Miss Tenjoin?" Professor Cronos asked.

Class 2-B wasn't the worst class...Asuka looked at her surroundings. "Gomenasai," Asuka said after a moment, bowing.

Cronos raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you come late yesterday, as well?"

"Yes, sir, but my brother was trying to get every thing sorted out." Asuka looked around the room, finding a confused and shocked stare from _her prince._

"Ah, that's right, right," Cronos agreed. He, or she, turned to 2-B. "Class, this is your new classmate, if you haven't met her yet, Asuka Tenjoin." She put up a hand in a hello. "Would you like to say a few things about yourself?"

"Uh, sure." She looked at the class. "I'm Asuka, and I'm from Tokyo... I live only with my brother..." She furrowed her eyebrows.

Someone from 2-B called out, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

She glanced around and stared at the person who shouted that, who was sitting in front of Juudai. Juudai looked uninterested; his hands were behind his back, while his feet were resting on his desk. The person who shouted it out was a light blue-haired boy with glasses. He looked very serious. "N-No," Asuka stammered.

The whole 2-B stared roaring.

"She's pretty," the blue-haired said to Juudai.

He shrugged, keeping that bored sense there. "Nothing..." He shook his head, and a soft grin appeared on his lips. "She's wildly beautiful, Shou."

Shou chuckled. "That's a first. No girl has ever caught your eye before."

Cronos slapped his ruler onto Shou's desk. "Talking, are we?" Shou flinched and jumped up in surprise. The whole class laughed. Asuka stared, feeling bad for Shou. Cronos pointed at the free desk next to Juudai. "Miss Tenjoin, you may sit there.

She nodded and walked gracefully to the desk, ignoring all comments.

_"She's really pretty...who knew she didn't have a boyfriend?" _

_"I bet she's all face and no brains."_

_"Probably stuck-up."_

And the comments went on like this until she sat in her desk.

"I don't really agree with them," she heard a soft whisper. Juudai was eying her, trying to look like he was paying attention to Cronos' lesson. "You seem really nice. I wanna get to know you - ow!" Cronos smacked his hand with a ruler.

"No talking." Cronos strode to the front with an atmosphere of superiority, so Juudai shut his mouth.

Once the bell rang, Juudai stood up, yawning...then suddenly he was crowded. Asuka saw him roll his eyes. _So many girls, so desperate for Juudai!_ Asuka thought. She noticed that Juudai had gone back to his normal position - the hands behind head with feet on the desk.

Asuka's bravery swelled, but she sucked it up. She took his jacket in her hands and tried to shout above them. "Juudai."

His eyes opened when he heard that voice. "Mmhm...Asuka-chan?"

She pushed through his crowd. "Yeah." She handed him his jacket. "It's yours, right?"

He nodded, putting his seat in correctly. He slipped it on with a sigh. "Domo arigatou, Asuka-chan...Oh, here." He handed her a piece of paper which she guessed was the map to the Akiyama Dojo. She slipped it into her suitcase subconsciously.

The used-to-be loud and obnoxious crowd was suddenly quiet. They dispersed slowly, but they did leave them alone.

"Oh, God, thank you, Asuka for...for making them leave!" he groaned, banging his head on the desk. "They never leave me."

Asuka giggled, but just then his stomach rumbled. "Mmhph!" he groaned.

"What? Your Dojo doesn't give you any food?" she joked.

Juudai rested his hand on his palm, while his elbow was on the desk. "Barely," he muttered. "I forgot to grab my lunch today." He rolled his eyes.

"I've got an extra," she sighed. "I was gonna save it for Nii-san, but I think you really need it." She threw him the bento box that was wrapped in blue. He caught the fabric with his mouth and dropped it in his lap.

"Let's go up to the roof," he said suddenly, holding her wrist before she opened her box.

"Why?"

He winked at her. "So no one comes by and disturbs me...us!" he amended with a smile.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Juudai took her bento boxes and looked up at the roof.

"Why'd you -"

"So you can climb," he said, smiling with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and hopped on to the second level. He peered off the edge, looking at Asuka's surprised face. "You coming?"

"Y-Yeah," Asuka stammered out as she began to climb the high ladder. As soon as she got up, she noticed Juudai was lying on his back, closing his eyes and smiling. "Juudai," she said quietly.

"Mmhm?"

"Aren't you gonna eat?" she asked.

His stomach growled. "Oh God yes!" he nearly shouted, sitting up almost immediately. He looked at the bento box. "Are you sure I can take it, Asuka? It _is _your brother's, isn't it?"

She shook her head. "It's alright, Juudai. He said one of his friends was gonna get him food." He smiled, said a quick_ thank you _and began eating fiercely. Her eyes kept a steady look on him, happy with how he ate with such gusto. Juudai looked up, feeling a low-ki glare on him. He raised an eyebrow to Asuka's staring.

"Something on my face?"

She shook her head and grabbed her own bento box and began eating.

"You're a great cook, y'know, Asuka-chan," Juudai said with a cute smile. She sighed and reached over to pluck pieces of rice off his chin. He blushed. "Ha, ha, _thank you."_

She shrugged. "Yeah."

He chuckled quietly. "I have no friends, you know."

Her eyes widened. "What? But you seem so popular -"

"Popular doesn't mean...doesn't mean I have a lot of friends," he finished, laughing sheepishly.

"You aren't great with words, are you?" she teased.

He shrugged. "My fists do all the talking." He continued eating and groaned. "This is amazing," he muttered, falling backwards onto the roof with a loud sigh. "It is very, very good, Asuka-chan. You must make me more..."

Asuka giggled involuntarily. "Oh, well, that's the first time someone really loved my cooking, other than my older brother."

He put a thumbs-up, for that's all the energy he had.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Asuka looked both ways before leaving the school. "Precarious, are we?" a familiar voice said.

"Jeez, Juudai," she groaned, flipping her wrist backwards to hit him with her suitcase. He moved his head slightly and caught her wrist. "Let go," she sighed.

He obliged and said, "Are you coming?" Juudai knew that the eyes of the school were on him, either for the reason that he was the prince or that he was talking to the transfer student... or both.

She shrugged his question off, but he asked it again, this time more impatiently. "I don't know, Juudai." She said this with no hint of confidence whatsoever. "I really don't. It's just...you said it was hell, right?"

He nodded. "If you believe in yourself, then, of course you can make it," he encouraged. "Besides, I don't think Eri can stand getting destroyed by me and Kyo." He chuckled.

"I might come," she muttered for his sake.

With a grin on his face, he patted Asuka's head. "Thanks." Juudai ran off, being a model student that smiled, but inside felt like there was nothing he would live for. Until now, at least.

She watched him sprint, thinking _I bet I could do that. _And then she watched him jump the creek. _Not so much anymore._

_Maybe I will go to the Akiyama Dojo. _She pulled out the map, and it showed a very detailed plan to get to the dojo, but just then, someone snatched it from her.

It was a brown-haired girl, who was somewhat shorter than her. Asuka guessed that she was a first year. "Oh, what's this little piece of paper?" Her hair was about shoulder length and messy, but her eyes just said _You're dead. _"Hmm. A dojo?" she snorted. "Like you could survive a _dojo. _Besides..." She shoved Asuka once. "This thing is from _the Prince. _Why would he want you?"

Asuka glared at this girl and said, "Isn't it obvious? I'm special to him."

The brown-haired started laughing. "S-Special? T-To him! You must be kidding me!"

"Go ask him yourself," Asuka replied, spitting in her face. She walked off, feeling triumphant as she grabbed the map back. She looked at it and thought, _Alright, I so need this._

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

In front of her were two huge wooden doors. Asuka ran towards it, trying to open it. Above the doors had the kanji for _Akiyama._

"Do you need help?" a voice said behind her.

"Yes I -" Her eyes widened as the person behind her appeared. He was a tall greenish blue haired man with large eyes. He wore no shirt, which exposed his large muscles. His hands were wrapped in bandages - Asuka guessed that this was because of _brutal _training of the Akiyama Dojo. He strode towards the wooden doors and flicked at it with a finger.

Her eyes continued to widen as the doors opened easily. As she turned to thank the man, he had already disappeared.

"Whoa..."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_Did you like it?_

_I tried kind of a different format of story-writing. I want to be an author when I'm older so if you ever see my name on a book, PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO PICK THE BOOK UP AND TRY TO READ IT ORRRRRRRRRRRRR BUY IT. I'D SO APPRECIATE IT ._

_I love all my reviewers and I hope you enjoy my next stories and chapters!_

_-Rina_


	2. The Akiyama Dojo!

_Hey guys, I'm back here with another one :D_

_I hope you liked my super long first chapter of DISCIPLE. I hope to add more 3k-4k word chapters because I know how much **I **love long chapters. _

_If my descriptions aren't very clear in this chapter, think of the dojo as the Ryouzanpaku dojo if you've read/watched History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi._

_-Rina_

_PS. Some of the Japanese words I somehow know [don't ask] are in italics and I will put their meanings at the ending author note. Also, the italics, if you didn't know, also mean dynamics, which is like emphasis. Plus, as you can tell, most of their names are _also _Japanese, so if I can look up the meanings, I'll put that down too. _

**DISCIPLE**

**Chapter Two: _The Akiyama Dojo!_**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

The first thing she noticed was the mountain, but she paid no attention to it and looked around the dojo.

It had a very normal Japanese-atmosphere, unlike Asuka's home, which was designed by an American designer, which surprised her. She looked around and saw many martial arts poles, meant for hitting to practice techniques, or to simply punch to hone a person's strength. There were also many sakuras, or cherry blossoms. With a smile, she looked around and finally noticed the one-story house right smack in the middle of the space of this place. She walked towards it and heard loud noises. She guessed people were sparring.

She opened one of the doors and watched a young, red-headed girl battle against a much more muscular silver-haired boy. The girl seemed to be doing Chinese techniques, as opposed to the boy's karate moves.

The girl glanced at Asuka, but made no gesture to say hello.

Asuka quickly closed the door with a sigh and continued to go around, trying to find Juudai.

"H-Haaa!" she heard her prince shout. She quickly, but quietly, rushed to the backyard of the Akiyama Dojo. "T-Tiger K - ow!" Her eyes watched Juudai fall on his back. "_Shishou!_ Don't attack me like that! I'm still a noob at Muay Thai - whoa!" The greenish blue haired guy she saw earlier kicked the spot next to his head as a warning.

"If you're such a, ahem, _noob," _the green-blue guy said, "then you have to practice." Juudai was lifted up by a hand by the Muay Thai master. "Stance _up!"_

Juudai put up his arms above his head and put one knee slightly up. _"Ready!" _the Muay Thai master exclaimed. He nodded.

Juudai quickly shot towards the master and tried to knee him, but the Muay Thai master grabbed his ankle and threw him at a pull up bar. Juudai easily caught the bar and did five pull ups, jumping off the bar with a backflip. "Not fast enough!" the master exclaimed... then he glanced behind him at Asuka. "Looks like we have a visitor. You get through the gate easily?" He winked at her.

She revealed herself and nodded. "Uh...yes."

Juudai's eyes widened. "Asuka-chan!" he cried, running towards her. The Muay Thai master just stopped him with a finger. "C'mon, Ryou-san! _Onegai_?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Juudai ran towards her again and had the intense feeling he wanted to tackle her, but, of course, he didn't. "Hey! You came!"

She smiled, flicking his forehead. "Yowch! ...Hey, that didn't hurt as much." Juudai chuckled. "I guess I'm so used to getting beat up that your flick didn't - OW!"

She had punched him in the gut, feeling so annoyed. "Don't."

"Whoa, that hurt." He raised an eyebrow. "Natural ability?"

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Maybe, Juudai, maybe." She let out a slight giggle and grabbed Juudai's hand to get him up. He suddenly tackled her to the ground, but never realized what it would stir up. Asuka's face quickly turned a bright red in embarrassment, as opposed to Juudai's _soon-to-be _red face...since she had an urge to slap him. As she fulfilled her urge, Juudai kept her steady with one finger on her forehead.

"Hmph. Not so tough now, huh, Asuka!" Juudai exclaimed, using his other hand in a thumbs-up.

"Get - _off _- ME!" she shouted, lifting her leg up quickly, hitting him in the target area.

He groaned and collapsed next to her, holding his manhood through his pants in pain. "Oh my freaking ball sacks," he moaned.

Ryou, the Muay Thai master, chuckled and gave Asuka a round of applause. "Good, good. No matter how strong a martial artist may be, their crotch area is their greatest weakness!" he cried in happiness. "You might actually be able to surpass our little disciple here."

Juudai put up a finger. "She...needs...training," he huffed, "before...she...can... OW!" Asuka slapped him again, somewhat annoyed. "Hey, that actually...didn't...hurt," Juudai muttered. As Asuka stood up, she made a gesture that she was ready to kick him in between the legs again. "No, no, I think I have enough pain." Under his breath, Asuka heard him say, _"...Physical pain _and _emotional pain...wheew...at least she's..." _Juudai realized Asuka could hear him. He quickly cleared his throat and stood up, looking as if he never got hurt.

"Anyway," he coughed. "Do you want to join the Akiyama Dojo?" He looked a little stiff, as though he didn't want Asuka to join.

She nodded. "I think I can."

Juudai flipped his orange-and-brown hair around. "Are you sure you don't want to just be saved by me the whole time?" The voice he used was dull and cold.

"Yeah, it's okay. I want to save you, too," she admitted, blushing.

Juudai grinned, oblivious to her wording. "Sure, that's cool. You just gotta talk to Misawa," he said, pointing towards the Japanese housing. "He's the guy that in yellow, and the back of his hair is all spiky. He'll get you ready."

Ryou stepped in and looked at Asuka. "I'm Ryou Marufuji," he said, bowing slightly. "I am a Muay Thai specialist with the rank of Master."

Asuka nodded and, in reply, said, "Asuka Tenjoin, sir. I... have no talent?" It was said in a partial form of question, since she was not sure herself.

Ryou scratched his head. "We'll see," he decided in a tone that said it was either a bad thing or a good thing.

Asuka simply gulped. "So I just talk to the Misawa guy?"

Juudai shrugged. "I guess you gotta tell him you came here on my _behalf," _he chuckled. "Anyway, just say you're a friend of mine, and he'll probably just talk with you or something - ow!" Ryou grabbed Juudai's hair and pulled him up. "LET GO!" Juudai cried, flapping his wings like a chicken.

Ryou grinned. "Sure." He dropped Juudai. "Ha, ha. Try changing your wording, _Sukoshi_-Juudai."

"...Is that supposed to mean 'little Juudai'?" Asuka wondered.

"You're still here?" Ryou said sharply. "Go find Misawa!"

Juudai chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Go ahead, Asuka. I'll be there later." He rolled his eyes, that feeling of ice shattered away from his tone of voice.

Ryou smiled mischievously. "I'm not sure if it _does _mean 'little Juudai'," Ryou admitted. "It's a guess... Depends on context, right?"

Juudai rolled his eyes. "Get going Asuka, before my _Shishou_ beats me to a pulp."

"I might actually wanna see that," she said, chuckling lightly. "Whatever."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Misawa-san?" Asuka called.

The spiky haired man appeared. "Yes? And you can just call me Daichi."

Asuka nodded. "Um..."

He wore a yellow gi with a black belt with no shoes. "Juudai call you here?" Daichi guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Alright, then," Daichi muttered. He strode carefully to the little table in the middle of the room and sat on his knees. "Come."

_For some reason_, Asuka thought, _the atmosphere around this guy is a little stiff._

She sat down across the small table from him, in the same way he was sitting. Daichi pulled out a piece of paper and pen. "Alright. Fill this out...and...100,000 yen."

Her jaw dropped. "What?"

Daichi chuckled. "I love their reactions when I say that."

She still stared. "So...So, how much is it?"

"10,000," he replied.

She rolled her eyes.

"...9,000."

After a moment, Daichi said, "Fine, 1,000."

She nodded. "Okay..." She quickly got out a bill for 1,000 yen and gave it to Daichi as she began to fill out the paper.

_Name: _Asuka Tenjoin

_Age: _16

_Date of Birth: _April 4

_Martial Art (you are interested in/take classes in): _

_Measurements: _

"Is this a joke?"

Daichi raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Okay, I understand the martial arts box, but the measurements thing?"

Daichi looked offended. "Oh, sorry! Don't put anything there; it's fine. One of the masters at this place thought it would be funny to do that... Ah, I mean..."

She stared. "Whaat? Did you say one of the _masters _put in the little box for _measurements?"_

Daichi nodded with an exasperated sigh. "Yes... Juudai's...favorite master."

She cocked her head to the side. "Do I _have _to meet him?"

"Well...what martial art do you want to do?" Daichi asked slowly. "You didn't put anything into the martial art column," he noticed, raising an eyebrow.

"...What is there?"

"I'll give you this list," he offered. Asuka gladly accepted it as he handed her a piece of paper.

******Akiyama Dojo Masters:**

_Muay Thai - Ryou Marufuji_

_Karate - Johan Andersen_

_Kung Fu/Kenpo - __Edo Phoenix_

_Weapons - __Kyo Yuki_

_Jujitsu - Daichi Misawa_

**Disciples:**

_Juudai Yuki - all martial arts_

_Eri Tsukino - Kung Fu/Kenpo_

_Jamie Sasaki - Weapons (abroad)_

_Miyuki Kato - all martial arts (abroad)_

"Wait, what does it mean when these guys are abroad?" Asuka wondered.

Daichi shrugged. "Abroad means what it means. You know... They aren't here."

"Where are they?"

"I'm not perfectly sure, but I'm quite sure that Sasaki-san said he wanted to work a little more in America, as opposed to Miyuki, who wanted to help the people in the Philippines," Daichi answered.

"Sounds like you are sure...," Asuka muttered. _'Not perfectly sure, but quite sure'? That's an oxymoron._

"Well, whatever," Daichi sighed. "What sounds good to you?"

"Who's the perverted master?" Asuka quickly asked.

With a finger, Daichi pointed at the Karate master's name.

"Johan?" she wondered.

"Someone call my name?" a voice called. The figure stepped in, a man who looked no older than Juudai. He had short, blue hair and wore a karate gi. He had gloves on, and he was staring directly at Asuka. "New girlie?" he asked Daichi.

Daichi nodded with a sigh. "She doesn't want to work with you," he admitted.

Asuka blushed. "D-Daichi!" she exclaimed, turning her head away from Johan.

"Oh, come on," Johan sighed. "I won't bite...well...not that hard, at least." He smiled and gave me a thumbs-up. "You sure you wanna stick to just one martial art? Good ol' J-Man and Miyu-san do multiple ones."

She shrugged. "I don't think I have talent."

"Well, J-Man told me you whooped his ass," Johan prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"All I did was kick him...and punch him..." Asuka's eyes widened. "And slap him."

"That's not exactly an _All I did was _moment," Johan teased.

With an eye roll, she replied, "Oh, big whoop."

Johan chuckled and commented, "So, have you found our little disciple... good-looking?"

Asuka stared. "Are you interested in him, or something?"

He shook his head. "Almost all girls who stalk him home are..." He winked. "Into him."

Her face became a deep red again. "No, I didn't stalk him." She closed her eyes and tried to recall what happened. "He invited me here, actually," she realized.

"Did he?" Johan wondered. "That's a first. He's doesn't really seem to be interested in girls." Johan eyed her physique. _Big breasts. Curvy body. Beautiful blonde hair. Nice face. _"No wonder he likes you."

Asuka blushed turning away from Johan again. "W-What's with guys and girls' bodies?"

Daichi shrugged. "Don't ask _me _that question and _definitely _do not ask _Johan _or _Juudai _that question."

"It's culture, baby!" Johan cried, giving Asuka another thumbs-up.

Daichi turned to Asuka reluctantly. "Are you sure you want to join the Akiyama Dojo."

She nodded. "Maybe I shouldn't do Karate."

"Yes," Daichi agreed, bobbing his head up and down in agreement. "That seems like the best thing to do."

Asuka, taking the pen, wrote _Muay Thai, Weapons, Kung Fu, Jujitsu_ in the martial arts category. "By the way," Daichi muttered, "we believe in the katsujin ken."

Johan stepped in, literally. "Yeah," he said just as quietly in Asuka's ear, making her jump and instinctively whack her hand behind where she guessed Johan was. "You can say we're like the second Ryouzanpaku." He caught her wrist and smiled, but Asuka ripped herself back and sighed, continuing to finish the writing on the paper.

"Here," Asuka said, handing the paper to the Jujitsu master.

"Everything except karate?" Daichi chuckled.

"Hey!" Johan exclaimed. "I take that as an insult."

She shrugged. "Whatever!" Daichi stood up and nodded at them.

"I think you two will get along," he chuckled as he waved the paper around. "I'm going to give this to Ryuu-san."

Asuka cocked her head to the side. "Who's Ryuu?"

Daichi grinned. "You'll find out soon enough." Then he took his leave.

Johan looked at Asuka like she was crazy. "You came here and you don't even know who Ryuu Yuki is?"

Asuka shook her head with a sigh. "Sorry. My brother and I moved her recently so I don't know a lot of people." Her eyes widened, but she chuckled. "Juudai was, and _is_, my only friend from this place."

Johan shrugged. "You know what?" Asuka gestured him to continue. "As much as it seems that the girls go crazy for Juudai, they don't really know the Dou side of him." Johan answered the puzzled look on her face. "Dou is a form of ki. Dou-users, when they get angry, use that frustration and anger to fight and make themselves powerful." He sighed. "We're lucky Juudai didn't stray onto the Killing Fist path...well, he's not fully Saving Fist, either," Johan sighed once more.

"What's the Killing Fist and Saving Fist?" Asuka wondered.

"Exactly what they're called," Johan said. "People who believe in the Killing Fist have no mercy. The Saving Fist is completely opposite."

"Ah." She looked down at the table for a moment, and then back at Johan's face. "I'm kind of confused, here." Johan raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"Why does Juudai seem so...cold sometimes?"

Johan looked confused. "What? What do you mean..._cold?"_

"Just...sometimes when Juudai talks, it seems like he doesn't really care about something... oh never mind; I think I'm crazy." Asuka groaned.

Johan picked up on the topic again, though. "Disciple, - what's you name? - Juudai's had a rough past..."

"I'm Asuka. Um, do you think you can tell me or is it really personal?" she muttered.

Just then, a familiar voice cut in. "Johan tell Asuka-chan something personal?" Juudai chuckled, his shirt over his shoulder.

Asuka blushed at his muscles. He. Was. _Hot. _

"N-Nothing," Asuka stammered out, her face turning a bright red. Johan grinned.

He turned to Juudai. "You're gonna have another stalker soon, J-Man," he commented, winking at Juudai.

"Really?" He pointed at the blonde girl. "Asuka? Well, she knows where I live..."

Johan cut in curtly. "Exactly."

"Oh." Juudai's face suddenly turned red. _"Oh."_

Johan raised an eyebrow, for a split-second oblivious to Asuka in the room. "What kinda slutty thoughts you thinkin', J-Man?" His eyes widened once he noticed Asuka again.

Her face went from slightly pink to a deep, crimson red.

Juudai shrugged it off, his face still slightly red. "Nah. It's nothing." He looked at Johan. "Wanna practice?"

Johan groaned as he fell backwards onto the flooring. "I would _rather not. _Just had a hellish spar with Kyo and Eri - both of them against me." He sat up, pointing an angry finger at Juudai. "Do you know how hard it is to fight someone with Master rank and the best disciple?"

"Hmph," Juudai muttered. "I feel offended." He turned his back on Johan teasingly.

Johan laughed. "Oh, come on, J-Man. I'm betting that this little missy here'll whoop your ass one day."

"One day," Juudai reminded. "Just not now." After a moment, Juudai disappeared. The next, Juudai appeared in front of Asuka, holding her chin tightly and seductively. "Look into my eyes," he ordered. She nodded. "What color are they?"

"Y-Yellowish...b-brown," she replied, shivering.

He raised an eyebrow, not releasing her. "Is it...?" He laughed in an unusual tone. "Promise me, Asuka..." He took her hand in his free one. "Rivals?"

Asuka smiled and squeezed his hand. "Forever."

Juudai grinned as his eye turned back to their normal chocolate brown. "I like the sound of that," he muttered. In a louder voice, he cried, "That sounds fun!"

"Pfffft," Johan chuckled. "Looks like Akiyama found a couple'a lovebirds, eh?"

Juudai laughed just as Asuka turned completely red. "I think you two are going for the opposite directions here."

"Huh?" Juudai looked confused. "What are you talking about, Johan?"

Johan wagged a finger. "That's _sensei _to you, mister."

Juudai rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. Does Asuka here have to call you _sensayyyy _too?" Asuka looked slightly confused, but Johan flipped his wrist in the air.

"Duh. I'm both you guyses master!" he chuckled.

Suddenly, Daichi jumped into the room. "Hey!" Daichi shouted. "Juudai! Where the freak were you? Edo's looking for you. He wants to train!"

His eyes widened. "Holy crap! I'm sorry, Daichi!" Juudai sped out of the room like a bullet. "See you, Asuka!"

Johan looked offended. "He says a form of _bye _to you, but _not _to me?"

Asuka grinned. "It's complicated."

"Oh yeah?" Johan muttered. "Why're you special?" he cried jokingly.

She shrugged as Daichi tapped her shoulder in a gesture of _Don't get into this conversation. _"I wouldn't know, Johan."

With a funny grin, Johan said, "You know what, Miss Tenjoin?" She raised an eyebrow. He winked. "I think I'll like the Akiyama Dojo with you."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_Super long notes!_

_Yen conversion: 100,000 yen = about $1120  
__10,000 yen = abt. $100  
__9,000 yen = abt. $90  
__1,000 yen = abt. $10_

_I'm not completely sure if these are the correct meanings, but most of these were on Wikipedia and I googled some... :3_

_Juudai = "teenager" _

_Asuka = "tomorrow's fragrance"_

_Johan = equivalent of John [German]_

_Tsukino = multiple meanings, tsuki means "moon" and no can mean either "from" or "plains"_

_Onegai = "please" in the context of asking for something (Can I have this? Please?)_

_Shishou = "master" in the context of addressing a person (Thank you, Shishou!)_

_Sukoshi = "little" in adjective form [is that correct? D:] (Haha. Sukoshi-Juudai. :3)_

_Ryou = multiple meanings, most popular means "fact/reality", but another can mean "distant" [which would explain Ryou Marufuji's personality in the original DMGX]_

_Akiyama = "autumn mountain" [which explains why there's a mountain behind the Akiyama Dojo]_

_Onegaishimasu = "Please let me train with you" in the context of wanting to be taught_

_Katsujin ken = the "saving fist" (Believes that no one deserves to die)_

_Sensei = I think all of you should know that one, but it means "master" in this case. I'm quite sure it can also mean "the one born/who came before"_

_(When Johan calls Miyuki "Miyu-san," it's supposed to be a reference to "Miu Furinji" from History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi :3)_

_I hope you liked this chapter - because I worked hard! Please, review! :D Thanks all the people who fav/alert'd me. I hope you guys wait patiently for the next HBH chapter because I'm not totally finished with it. Thanks guys!_

_-Rina_


	3. Heels Over Head?

_I'm back guys. Hope you liked the last chapters. :3_

_Chapter title inspired by the song Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls._

_Boy _obviously _likes girl._

_Should I make a Fruba/DMGX/Kenichi x-over? It'll be about cats... Yuki, Kyo and Tohru from Fruit's Basket, Rei, Asuka and Juudai from DM GX and Kenichi, Renka, Kisara and Miu from History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi!_

_Yuki vs Kyo, Rei vs Asuka, Renka vs Kisara vs Miu!_

_Anyway, here's the chapter ^^_

_-Rina_

_PS We jump a few months into the story at one point._

**DISCIPLE**

**Chapter Three: _Heels Over Head?_**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Look at you," red haired, Eri Tsukino said to orange-and-brown Juudai Yuki. "Found another girl to replace me already?" she complained, launching harsh fists at the currently-in-Muay Thai-mode Juudai.

He huffed quietly. "Come on, Eri. You know she's just another girl," he lied.

She made a loud sound _(hmph!) _and replied to that. "If she's..._just another girl," _she said between an intake of breath, "then why did you bring her home?" Her fist met his chin, but he recovered like it was nothing. "Why would you bring home a girl that you had no interest in! She's useless!"

He snorted. Jealousy erupted into her system. "Juudai Yuki! Answer me!" she shouted. Juudai found an opening and kneed her in the face. His knee-attack was probably his special move.

"No - body -" he said in between pants, "tells - me - what - to - do..." He wiped his mouth. "And _no one _tells me that Asuka...is..." He fell onto the ground on his back. "Useless!" he concluded, letting all his anger out. "Now I'm tired."

"OHMIGAWD, GET AWAY FROM ME, JOHAN!" he heard Asuka scream. He rolled his eyes.

"Johan...that pervert already getting on Asuka's nerves?" he groaned, leaping up.

"I thought you were tired," Eri complained, grabbing his wrist.

He sighed, slapping her hand away from him. "Nah," he decided. "When there's a damsel in distress, Prince Yuki's there to the rescue."

"Sounds like something from Fruba," Eri muttered with a sigh. "Whatever. Go save your princess."

Juudai chuckled. "If it has something to do with Johan, it's probably pretty hard to deal with," he commented.

From outside, he heard another shout: "I HEARD THAT!"

"Pfft," Juudai chuckled, rolling his eyes. He exploded out of the little room Eri and he were sparring in and ran towards the shouts.

"Johan, you pervert!" he heard Asuka shout.

"I'm comin'," Juudai muttered to himself. When he got to where they were, Johan had backed Asuka up into a corner and was taking photos of her. "Johan!" Juudai exclaimed, half a groan and half a shout.

The bluenette turned around. "Huh."

Asuka took this chance and hit him with a strong uppercut. He fell to the ground, unconscious. She sighed and walked towards Juudai, and the brunette realized his heart was pumping like crazy. "Thanks, so much, Juudai," she muttered, falling against him, panting. He blushed, but began to stroke her hair subconsciously.

" 'Course," he replied after a moment with his best smile. The blonde girl looked up and grinned, her eyes lightening up a bit. "Johan scared the shit out of Eri with that," he chuckled, again, subconsciously pulling Asuka into a tight hug. "She ran away the first time that happened... Didn't even try to help; I was busy laughing my ass off."

"Of _course _you didn't help," Asuka responded, air-punching him. "You're you, right?"

With a faint smile, he commented, "Well, I helped you since I didn't want someone else to kick my poor ass." He shivered. "Too many memories, my friend."

Asuka grinned heartily. "Friend, huh?"

"Rivals," he amended with another smirk. "We're rivals."

"But we're also friends, right?" Asuka said hopefully, pulling away from his grip. Juudai's face turned completely red, realizing what he was doing just moments ago. "Um, Juudai? You're all red."

Juudai turned away. "Am not!" he exclaimed like a child.

"Are too!" she replied loudly, having that same childlike attitude.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

It went on like this for quite a long time...

Juudai shouted, "Am too!" randomly.

"Are not - wait what?" Asuka shouted.

"HA! YOU SAID ARE NOT!" Juudai exclaimed back, laughing at her with a pointed finger. "Ha, ha, ha! I win, Asuka-chan!"

She rolled her eyes. "Not funny, Juudai," she muttered, glaring at him seriously. "I think I'm going to go home."

Juudai's heart sank. "Sorry, Asuka."

She shrugged. "It's okay." She leaned upwards and pecked his cheek. "Sorry about earlier." With a flush of embarrassment in realization of what she did, she quickly said, "T-That kiss m-meant nothing, Juudai!"

Juudai nodded, touching his cheek as if some sort of poison had burned him there - he _was _red in that one spot. "I understand," he replied. "Should I take you home?" he offered.

"If you're not busy." Asuka smiled at him again, her deep eyes piercing into his soul and his nearly ice-encased heart. "But if you are, and if the masters would be annoyed, I think I would rather not."

He touched the hem of his karate gi. "I think it should be fine," he ended up saying sheepishly. "Um, if that's okay with you...," he added, remembering what happened just moments ago.

"Pfft," was her reply. "Like that meant _anything_," she defended, flipping her wrist at him. "Seriously, Juudai. You need to loosen up. Too much etiquette is bad for a person. Makes them annoying."

He put a hand behind his head and chuckled. "I guess." He eyed her clothing. "Do you need to get anything before we head off?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head, making Juudai blush again. Her blonde hair was twirling again. "No, I don't... Why are you red again!" she exclaimed, slapping the brunette. "Maybe I should get you an automatic _slap-you-when-you-turn-red-when-I'm-not-there _machine."

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms wedding style. "Maybe I should knock you unconscious and make sure you never go to the Akiyama Dojo again." He rolled his eyes as he began to sprint towards her house on the other side of this dojo. "Wouldn't Johan be down, and Eri all convinced you're useless."

"Psh," Asuka laughed. "Like Eri doesn't already think I'm useless."

"Well..." Juudai looked at her, slightly embarrassed. "Um, yes. She thinks it my fault."

Asuka poked his red cheek. "It is."

"Hey!"

"You're the one who said it!" Asuka replied harshly. Juudai looked so offended and insulted that Asuka said, to cheer him up, "Hey... I'll take it back. I'll do whatever as long as you smile."

Juudai stopped abruptly outside her house, and, he got there so quickly that Asuka hadn't even realized they were there. "Thanks. Asuka." He peered into her eyes for a moment. "Maybe you can make me lunch everyday. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Of course not," she said back, grinning. "If it'll make you happy."

"It will," he promised. She giggled, which Juudai heard clearly for the first time. _Like an angel's laugh, _he thought to himself.

"I guess I have to wake up extra early to prepare another box," she teased, flicking his nose with a finger.

Juudai smiled. "And if you're ever close to being late, I'll make sure you aren't." The brunette realized something.

He touched his nose. "Did you do any training today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your flick actually kinda hurt...," he said.

"Are you teasing me, Juudai Yuki?" Asuka said in a motherly tone.

He shook his head. "Scout's honor; it really hurt." He put up two fingers and touched his heart. "Really!"

She shrugged. "I guess dodging and smacking Johan did a lot for me."

He stared at her blankly. "Huhhh."

"I was running from Johan and getting my butt whooped by Ryou," Asuka chuckled. "Literally, on the Ryou-butt-kick part."

Juudai groaned, remembering his first days with Ryou Marufuji, the Muay Thai master of the Akiyama Dojo. "Ryou _does _seem to have the trait."

"What? Ass-kicking?"

"No," Juudai replied. "The ability to scar-for-life."

Asuka started laughing hysterically. "Okay, okay, I guess he could."

Juudai smiled, happy that he made her laugh. "Alright, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Asuka."

"Oh man, _school? _I didn't get homework finished!"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Asuka. I've already got mine finished."

This time, Asuka looked at Juudai with a blank expression. "You? Homework? _Finished?"_

He nodded. "Hard-to-believe?"

"Very."

With another roll of eyes, he said a quick goodbye and began heading home.

"What an interesting guy," Asuka said to herself.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

And so the days went on in a normal pattern.

Asuka would get up early in the morning, usually having no sleep at all. She would get ready for school by 6:50 - 7:00 and make Fubuki and herself breakfast. She would prepare bento boxes for Fubuki, Juudai and herself, singing to herself to pass the time. She always made the food nearly perfect, happy with her handiwork. Once she had finished with their lunches, she would throw Fubuki his and grab the two other lunches for her and Juudai. It would be around 7:30 once she left the house. The thing was, she always took her time and walked around the town for a while before heading back to school, which caused her to always _almost _be late, but, with help from Juudai, _not! _If the gate-watcher was a girl, Juudai easily manipulated her to mark them there. If it was a boy, he'd glare until he marked them at school.

Once in the classroom, Cronos had realized that sitting Asuka next to Juudai was the worst idea, of many of his failures, yet. They would easily pass each other notes under Cronos' nose, but the Professor noticed it - well, only because they'd always laugh randomly. So Cronos put Juudai up in the front and Asuka in the very back.

It didn't change a thing during lunch. Juudai would strode to the back of the room and start a conversation with Asuka once he perched himself on her desk. Once Asuka got all lively, Juudai would laugh and ask about how her morning went, which caused her to always realize that she hadn't given him his lunch yet. He would cry out in joy, as Asuka smiled at his happiness. All the envious girls would stare, but not do anything, because they knew they _couldn't._

After it got quiet for the prince and the transfer, they would slyly make their way to the roof, hoping no one would notice them. Once up at the roof, Juudai would take the lunches and hop onto the top portion of the roof, as Asuka climbed the ladder. They would talk about mindless things. Asuka's favorite thing to talk about were Juudai's fights. He always seemed to be exaggerating parts, but she knew they were true because she always checked with Kyo, Juudai's brother and Ryou, Juudai's _second _favorite master. (The blonde girl seemed afraid to talk to the karate master.) She also liked his humbleness. He wasn't afraid to admit that he got his butt kicked or that he lost a battle.

He always said that it doesn't matter if he won or lost, as long as he gained some respect and had fun. Asuka would smile at this, which made her very happy that he wasn't a w_in-always-or-kill-myself_person.

Once school was over, the two would race to the Akiyama Dojo, with Asuka finally coming in first place. (Juudai probably slowed down for her.) After two months of this happening each day, Asuka thought that her life was pretty perfect, with simple reasons.

Juudai was kind of an amazing guy. He was a handsome, hard-worker, and he always wanted to defend her when she was in trouble. He loved to mess around with her, try to get her to open up a bit. It usually worked.

Her brother, Fubuki, was obviously not a stalker and not someone who'd worry so much. Yeah, he'd ask her about the dojo. He had even gone there once when he was very curious. (He never came again. Ryuu Yuki, Juudai's grandfather, was the one who opened the wooden gates for him... which scared the crap out of him.) Even if he tried his best, he could never pry out information about Juudai from Asuka. It never worked. So Fubuki assumed that his sister was in love and that he should just stay out of it. Girls emotions change quickly, and as the Master of Love, he knew it firsthand.

Johan, when Juudai was around, stepped away from Asuka... usually. Asuka had gotten used to the people there... not so much Johan as the others. When Eri permitted Asuka to go to the spa with her, Johan would try to sneak a peek at the two girls. As always, Eri set up traps that were made by Edo, the Kenpo-Kung Fu master. Whatever Johan did... he just couldn't get there. Juudai, being the same age as Johan, sometimes was manipulated by the karate master, getting himself involved into pathetic, and perverted, schemes that were pointless... but they would always end up with laughter... and tears, on Johan's part, since his camera would either get broken or his pictures _ripped up._

Those were the main people of her life, of course, excluding Ryou, Edo, Kyo, Kenzan and Ryuu. They _were _her masters and she _was _getting better, but the rest usually didn't say too much or do anything special with her.

Even though the Akiyama Dojo did so much training that it wore her out and strained her at the end of each day, she loved it there. Tyranno Kenzan, one of the masters, had even offered her to be a live-in disciple. (It was against school rules to have two students live in the same household. Exceptions were of the other disciples of the Dojo, such as Kyo, since he was Juudai's brother and Eri, since she went to another school. Miyuki and Jamie were also exceptions since they were abroad and both had already graduated from high school.)

Tyranno Kenzan, the man who always wore a dino-cap_, _seemed to be the one always giving advice to Juudai about his situation with Asuka. Usually, Kyo would hear about this and tease his brother about his "problems" and joke that he was going to tell Asuka everything just as the girl walked into the room. At that point, Asuka would look at them like they were crazy and slap all three because they were keeping something from her, and she guessed that it was something perverted.

As Asuka became a better martial artist, many things happened.

The masters stepped up their game, and now, even Juudai was troubled by how strong she had become in a short two months. Of course, Juudai still held back about 60% of his strength, but even so, he was being pushed around by her. He was holding back for two... no, three reasons.

1) She was a girl. He's not sexist, but he doesn't like to see girls hurt.

2) She was the newest disciple. He _had _to hold back. It wouldn't do to beat her up with all his strength when she just joined.

3) ...He was in love.

Another thing happened, but it was a bad thing.

Strong, delinquent-like fighters started to notice the Akiyama Dojo's newest disciple, and they wanted a piece of her.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_How's that chapter?_

_Please guys, _do not hesitate _to click that review button and tell me what you think!_

_I really love reviews and I love your opinions. I hope you guys enjoy _DISCIPLE _as much as I enjoy making it._

_After I am finished with _DISCIPLE _I will pick up _Shattered _and the revamped version of _Heart For Blood. Heartbreak Hour: Summer _will be finished before _Re: Heart For Blood _is published. _Hero-Heroine _may or may not be continued. Apollo and I have lost interest in that story._

_Thanks everyone! :D_

_-Rina_

_**Edit: **__Thank you to gxFANGIRL XD and Curse of the Black Rose for pointing out some mistakes in this chapter! (The on = the one, he wont = he won)_


	4. Stare

_Hai guys. I'm back here with another _DISCIPLE_ chapter. It seems that I can so easily get _DISCIPLE_ chapters up since it'll flow a lot like Kenichi._

_It's the first fight of this series, but it's not much of a fight, just a warning._

_-Rina_

_To **Curse of the Black Rose**: I FOUND A MISTAKE IN YOUR REVIEW HA. And thanks for pointing those out. It's "I got your runaway smile in my piggyBANK baby." pfft. And yes, I think I've fixed it. :D_

_I am also currently working on a fianceshipping picture! I will tell you guys when I get it up on deviantART. My dA is "anime-heroine17."_

**DISCIPLE**

**Chapter Four: _Stare_**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Intense eyes scanned the front gate just as her fingers were laid upon his shoulder. "Juudai?" Asuka Tenjoin asked. "Are you alright?" She pulled a few inches closer, trying to meet his eyes, going on her toes since he was somewhat taller than her. "What's wrong?"

It was after school, about five or ten minutes since the bell had rung. There were still many students around, but most of them didn't seem to pay attention to what Juudai and Asuka were up to. "I feel...strong, but dark ki," he answered calmly. In truth, his heart was beating furiously against his chest. He didn't like this feeling of anxiety.

"K-Ki?" Asuka whispered again, surprised. "Is it from one of the students?" Once those words left her lips, she searched around, wondering who it could be.

"Possibly," he replied, closing his eyes. "The energy I feel... Huh!" Juudai's eyes burst open. "Whoever I'm feeling has just about the same power as you..." He clenched his fist. This wouldn't do. If someone were to be hunting Asuka...

Asuka squeezed his shoulder again. "Juudai!"

He rolled his eyes at her expression. "Don't worry. If he or she goes after you, I can easily beat them -"

"No," she said abruptly in a sharp tone. "You said they were the same power as me, right? Well, doesn't that tell you that I can defend myself now?"

His eyes widened. "I guess, but..." He put an arm behind his head. "I'd really like it better if I..."

"Come on, Juudai..." She sighed. "You've helped me so much." She began to walk off. "Let's go home, Juudai."

He nodded and started to catch up with her. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Of course! I'm a disciple at the Akiyama Dojo." She winked at Juudai. "I can! You've kicked my butt so many times that I think I can do this."

With a loud chuckle, he rubbed her head. "Good ol' Asuka."

"Pfft!" she exclaimed. "It's not like I'm old, and, besides, we're supposed to race to the Dojo, remember?"

Juudai laughed again. "Yeah. Let's go... Ready..."

"Set..."

"Hang on there, Yuki-san."

With a swift turn, Juudai and Asuka looked at the speaker. It was jet-black haired Jun Manjoume. This time, he had nobody to back him up. "It's your fault my friends left me!"

Juudai snorted, straightening his back. "It's your own fault by making friends built on lies and power."

Manjoume glared. "What's this talk about _lies _and _power?_" he chuckled. "You _have no friends."_

Juudai had no response, but Asuka certainly did. "You can shut your trap, Manjoume! Juudai does have friends, but only one from our school!" she snarled angrily. "He's ten times better than you!"

Manjoume's anger flared. He stepped up closer to Asuka and touched her cheek. With a scary look on her face, she slapped his hand away, Juudai shaking, trying not to beat the crap out of Manjoume. "Some temper, ah?" Manjoume teased, staring easily into her eyes.

"Let's go, Juudai." She took his hand and tried to walk off. Manjoume put an iron grip on her wrist, but she tried to wrestle free. She clenched Juudai's hand fiercely as a gesture to as to say she didn't want to lose it.

"Manjoume, let go of her," Juudai said, his voice cracking multiple times. His own fingers released her, but he swerved around and put up his fists.

Asuka shook in anger. She grabbed Manjoume's arm and threw him over her shoulder with ease. She looked down at Manjoume, a little surprised. "I think I'm going to get used to throwing people that end up behind me."

Juudai strode around her and touched her hair. "Go ahead Asuka, try it."

She grabbed his biceps and threw him on top of Manjoume, the latter groaning in pain. Juudai stood up easily. "Good, good."

She giggled. "You sound like Ryou-san."

Juudai wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You alright?"

Asuka quickly pushed away from him. "C-Come on, J-Juudai. Don't do that!"

"Are you okay?" he repeated, ignoring her comment.

"Yeah." She looked behind and began walking off with Juudai by her side. "I don't think _he _is."

"Doesn't matter," he replied with a smile.

She groaned. "Sure, whatever."

Juudai glared. "I'll make Johan take pictures of you when you're with Eri...because I know how to get to the spa..."

Asuka turned a fierce red, not noticing that Manjoume was on the ground flailing. "Oh _hell no _you aren't doing that! I'm making Edo make better traps this time!"

Juudai winked. "I _help _with the traps, Asuka."

"WHAT?"

That began a huge fight between the disciples, ending up with the two racing.

No one noticed Manjoume on the floor, laughing.

This was only the beginning.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Edo-san!" Asuka shouted, running into the Dojo after kicking the doors open, literally. Her main strength was her legs, which Juudai was a _little _afraid of...for many reasons.

The silver-haired wonder appeared, putting on a nice white blazer with matching slacks. "What's up, Asuka?" He was always so classy with his clothes.

"Juudai told me he makes the spa-traps with you!" she exclaimed, accidentally bumping into him.

"Aw, crap. You got my suit all messed up." He pointed at a tiny smudge on his chest. He wiped it slowly with a handkerchief from one of his pockets. "Much better." He eyed Asuka. "And yes, he helps me. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Juudai _works _with that pervert!" Asuka cried.

Edo covered his ears. "Lower your voice," Edo said quietly. "You're going to burst my eardrums."

Asuka blushed. "Oh man, I'm sorry, Edo-san!"

He put up a hand and replied, "Quiet."

The blonde opened her mouth for a moment, but then shut it as Juudai walked up.

"Whatever Asuka said to you, she's lying!" the brunette exclaimed. All he got was a blank stare from Edo.

"You told me that _last _time," Edo replied, patting Juudai's head. "Anywho, she thinks you should stop working with me on the spa-traps," he added. "Seems like you have a good connection with _our favorite _perverted master Johan."

"Pfft," Juudai replied nonchalantly. "It's not like I lie to you all the time, Edo-san." His eyes widened and he gulped in realization as Edo raised an eyebrow.

"Did you say something, Juudai?" Edo cast the evil-eye at Juudai. "Hmm?"

He flinched in surprise, Asuka giggling at his actions. "Um, I said nothing..._Shishou."_

Edo nodded. "That's what I thought."

Asuka put an arm around Juudai, his face turning a bright red. "Ha. I win, Juudai." He looked up. "I don't just mean this debate." She winked. "I won the race, too! Now you have to make dinner instead of me!"

Juudai groaned. "Can't you just make me do three hundred push-ups or hold all the groceries or something?"

Asuka hit her head against his. "Can I ask you to do all three?"

"Pfft." Juudai chuckled. "Maybe," he replied. _She's the only girl that I'd obey her every whim, _he thought.

"R-Really?" Asuka sounded hopeful.

"How's this sound? You make me super duper lunches and I'll make dinner tonight, do three hundred push-ups during P.E. and I'll bring the groceries home when you go shopping," he concluded, an eccentric smile upon his lips. "Of course, I'm not kidding."

"Y-You aren't?" she asked in surprise.

He gave her his usual two-fingered pose and said, "Gotcha."

"S-So you are kidding?" That red embarrassment on her face turned into anger. She put her hand up, but Juudai easily caught it.

"Of course I'm not," he replied, looking into her eyes calmly. The seriousness from her face had disappeared. "Really, Asuka. I promise."

"Pinky?" she laughed, putting her pinky finger out.

He laced his with hers. "I promise."

Asuka giggled and perched her head onto his shoulder. "I really like that about you, Juudai. So honest."

"Aw, I think we're gonna see a little lovey-dovey stuff happen," Edo exclaimed, putting his hands on the two's outside shoulders.

In embarrassment, Asuka quickly broke away from Juudai. "Whatever was going to happen... There's no way in hell it's gonna happen now," Juudai chuckled nervously.

The blonde sighed. _And I thought things were about to happen._

"I even thought somethin' big was gonna happen and Johan would be there to take a picture!" the brunette nearly shouted, seeming as if he had read her mind.

"PA - PA - RA - ZZI!" Johan shouted, singing like Lady Gaga. He snapped a quick photo on his Ashton camera and grinned. "How's that for something big?"

Juudai slapped Johan's newest camera away, but it didn't break. Johan quickly recovered it. "What you trying to do? Kill my paycheck?"

Tyranno Kenzan strode in with a smile. "What paycheck do you even have, little saurus?"

Johan turned around. "I have a paycheck! How do you think I get so many cameras and get the pictures developed."

Asuka coughed and whispered in Juudai's ear, "He's probably a male stripper."

The latter began to laugh hysterically. "I don't have too many doubts about that one, Asuka," he said back.

Johan glared at the two. "Are you trying to get Juudai horny, little disciple girl?"

She shook her head, her face turning red. "Of course not." She giggled quietly. "I wouldn't know if _you _wanted to get the guy all fired up."

"Pfft," Johan chuckled, flipping his wrist in a girlie fashion. "It's not like you know I work at a strip club."

Their eyes widened. "WHAT?"

As the serious expression on his face cracked, Johan cried, "I heard what you guys were saying! There's no way in hell I'd be a male stripper!"

Kenzan turned to Johan. "Elder Yuki needs you to go on a mission with me," he said grimly.

"Chyeah!" Johan exclaimed happily. "Wait, you haven't gone on a mission in years."

The dino-man nodded. "Exactly, little saurus."

"S-So it's super important?" Johan pumped his fists in the air. "Chyeah! I'm suddenly important!"

"Elder Yuki would've let Jamie, Miyuki and me go, but since they're abroad, he decided it was better to throw you out so our little disciple-saurus there could have a little break," he explained carefully. "Besides, Ryuu wanted to let his grandson go, but he thought that this was better."

"How about it be me, you and Juudai?" Johan offered.

Asuka looked so confused that Juudai squeezed her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I'll tell you about it later, okay?" She just nodded.

Kenzan shook his head. "Juudai has to stay here and watch the dojo. Not to mention our disciple needs some of Juudai's almost-master training."

Juudai cut in. "She probably shouldn't be whooped by my master-level."

Kenzan slapped Juudai on the back with a loud boom of laughter. "Oh, you're funny, multicolored-saurus."

He looked stunned. "But I wasn't kidding..."

Asuka hit Juudai on the back just as hard as Kenzan, which meant it must've been _pretty painful. _"Yeah, you're _so funny, _Juudai," Asuka said bitterly.

Juudai stared at Asuka, his eyebrows furrowed. "I..."

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Relax."

He nodded. "Johan, what's the mission?"

Kenzan and Johan were talking as Asuka was bashing on Juudai. Johan turned to Juudai, replying, "It's all about our friends in the Society." There was a huge hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Pfft," Juudai chuckled. "We gonna infiltrate them soon? Asuka here should get that adrenaline rush from infiltrations." He ended his sentence with a smile, but Asuka just hit his back again.

Kenzan shook his head, his dino-cap looking almost alive, but Johan answered for the dino-man. "Ryuu-san says we shouldn't because we still need more information." He pointed at Kenzan and himself. "That's what we're going to do."

"Yup," Kenzan agreed. "You two stay here, stay pretty and, most of saurus, stay alert."

Juudai looked confused for a moment, but asked, "Don't you mean _most of all?"_

"It's exactly what he said," Johan quickly cut in. "Let's go, Kenzan."

The dino nodded. "Let's go."

"What are you talking about?" Asuka asked.

Juudai shot her a dark look, as if to say _You weren't supposed to ask that. _He turned to the masters. "I'll t-talk to her about it," he stuttered out, holding her shoulders and trying to get her away from them.

"No, no," Johan muttered. "It's alright, Juudai. I'll tell her about it."

A voice interrupted. "Mind if I cut in, you stupid slacker?"

Johan turned around, looking at Manjoume Jun. "Is he one of your...classmates, Juudai?"

Juudai put his hand on Johan's shoulder. "Why yes. I'll go deal with him right -"

"No," Asuka chimed in. "I will."

She stepped forward and kept going, even when Juudai tried to hold her back. "Oh, so the lady can fight for herself?" Manjoume cackled.

The blonde girl nodded, gesturing Juudai to give her her armguards. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah...not really." She strapped her armguards on and strode calmly out of the house. She began to walk to the empty backyard, where she had first met Ryou and watched Juudai's brutal training. "Manjoume."

Jun sprinted, slowly, it seemed to Asuka, to the backyard where she was. Juudai and Johan followed, Kenzan muttering to himself in anger. "You ready, girlie?"

She nodded, taking his rude wording calmly. "The question is... Are _you _ready?"

"Enough with the chitchat," Jun groaned, putting up his fists with no particular style. "Let's do this!" He ran towards he and began to do a low kick, with Asuka not even fully guarded yet. She held her ground even when he had hit her ankles.

"T-The s-source of her power is in her l-legs," Juudai stammered, that hint of fear returning.

"Whoa. Legs, much," Manjoume muttered. Asuka glared downwards and shot upwards in a backflip that hit him in the face directly. Manjoume got up and stepped away, looking drunk. Asuka put her hands up in a karate stance just as Manjoume rammed towards her, headfirst. She grabbed his shoulders and threw him behind her, the delinquent landing with a _thump. _

She strode towards him and taunted, "Had enough yet, Manjoume?"

He jumped up and tackled her, a fist in the air to show he didn't. "Of course not." On the ground, Asuka had a clear shot of hitting him in a nice spot. Manjoume's fist smacked hard against her cheek and she groaned in pain.

"Asuka!" Juudai shouted, beginning to run there, hoping to interrupt their battle, but Johan grabbed his shoulder.

"She's fine. Look at her legs, Juudai," Johan instructed.

He turned to glare at the perverted master. "If this is something about her legs being long and going on forever, then -"

"No, the position they're in and the way Manjoume's legs are spread apart."

Juudai eyed exactly what he said. "Oh God, ballsacks."

Johan grinned. "Exactly." He patted Juudai's shoulder. "Now what were you saying about her legs being long?"

"Both of you, shut - ow!" Asuka moaned. Her legs went up fiercely and she kicked Manjoume off her, the delinquent falling onto the floor. She wiped from her face that was either saliva or blood. "E-Enough yet, Manjoume?"

He staggered up and replied, "I'll b-be s-satisfied... w-when I b-beat you."

"I guess you'll never be satisfied," she taunted. After a moment, she glared and pointed at Juudai. "Don't worry. I'm still not happy how you guys were talking during this fight." The blonde winked at the brunette. "I'll make sure to beat rush you down, later - whoa!" Manjoume clenched one of her breasts. She stood there for a moment, paralyzed, but suddenly slapped him. "How _dare _you!"

"Oh no," Juudai groaned, putting his head down and shielding his eyes with his hands.

"What's wrong, Juudai?" Johan asked, looking at the poor sap. "Did you want to be the first one to do that?"

"No... yes, but," the orange-and-brown hair amended, "our little Asuka is gonna go crazy... like Tifa, from Final Fantasy VII. Or Penelo, from Final Fantasy XII."

Johan stared, an unusual confused expression on his face. "What's with the Final Fantasy references?"

His head shot upwards. "Do you want me to say Kairi or Xion or Shiki?"

"Um, no, but." He noticed what was going on. "Look. At. That. Butt." He pointed at Asuka.

"WHOA," Juudai groaned.

Asuka was leaning downwards, obviously finished with one of her throwing moves. She was huffing, still bent halfway. She was wearing a _skirt. _She turned towards the master pervert and his disciple. "Guys, what's wrong?"

Their jaws were dropped and their fingers clenched. Johan and Juudai exchanged a look.

Then they answered in unison.

"Absolutely nothing."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_I think my SUPER perverted side just woke up._

_-Rina_


	5. Make You Smile

_Hi guys I'm back with another DISCIPLE chapter. _

_Does anyone know how to request a manga/anime for Fanfiction? D:_

_-Rina (wants to make a story of _Kiss/Hug _really badly)_

_**Note: **This story is supposed to be only 10-15 chapters, but if people seriously like it, I'll make a sequel.  
(That's why there's a special scene in this chapter!) _

_**Note2: **Don't be afraid to make corrections to this story in your review or a PM. Thanks.  
(Like gx fangirlXD and Curse of the Black Rose did :D)_

_**Note3:** I think I'm rushing this chapter...please excuse me if I do._

_**Note4: **The _Seven Star Assassins _aren't all the same, pardon that one. I just used the name since it was cool like _Ragnarok.

**DISCIPLE**

**Chapter Five: _Make You Smile_**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Neither of you will do a perverted thing like that again, okay?" Asuka shouted at the two. She had tied them up together, upside-down actually. So their legs were in each other's faces. The two made no comment. "Okay?" she repeated angrily, kicking them closer together.

Juudai leaned backwards, trying to get away from in-between Johan's legs. "Y-Yeah, A-Asuka-ch-chan!" Juudai cried out. "P-Please, no more!"

Asuka looked at Johan. "And you?"

Johan sighed. "Little disciple," he said quietly, "I have to be honest with you. I cannot live my life without perverted thoughts - oh, no, please don't get that guy closer to me!" the blue haired shouted as Juudai's legs got closer to his face.

"What did you say, you perverted karate master?" Asuka exclaimed.

"Meep," Johan muttered.

"Juudai," Asuka whispered quietly. "Thanks." She untied Juudai, and he got up with an exasperated sigh. "Help me tie up Johan and smack him until he gets that being-perverted-thing out of him."

The brunette nodded, "This will be fun."

Johan looked up to two devilish and evil faces with mischievous grins.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Wheew," Juudai groaned, putting a hand on Asuka's shoulder. "I'm done for."

She sighed. "I agree." She looked down at Johan's unconscious figure. "I think he got the message though."

Juudai leaned down and poked him, but realized something, turning to Asuka. "He has a nosebleed."

She giggled quietly. "That's completely understandable... I guess."

"Asuka...," he mumbled quietly.

"Yes, Juudai?"

He put a hand behind his head and huffed as he was breathing. "Um... Grandfather wanted to know if you wanted to go on vacation with me for a while," he continued, adding a sheepish laugh as he stood up, looking at her, obviously embarrassed. "He said he wanted us to, um..."

Asuka stared. "Is... your grandfather...perverted?"

He shook his head. "No, no, it's just...the idea of this..." He shook his head again, facepalming himself. "Oh, forget it."

She put a hand on his shoulder, inching closer. "Juudai, it's alright to tell me anything, okay?"

Juudai sighed. "No, it's...embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? How so?" Asuka wondered.

He put his hand behind his head again. "He wants me to bring you to a hot springs to loosen you up."

Asuka nodded. "We can go if you'd like," she mumbled, blushing. "Really. As long as Johan doesn't go, I'll be okay with it."

Juudai smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm really happy that Grandfather asked me." Asuka smiled back, her eyebrows furrowing. "So, you wanna come?"

"Will it only be the two of us?" Asuka asked, blushing.

"We could bring Kyo and Eri, I guess," Juudai said sheepishly. "Jamie and Miyuki might get out of their abroad-ness sometime soon, so we can bring them too."

"It would be a little awkward with just the two of us," Asuka commented, her face turning a deep red. _"I wouldn't mind it though," _she said under her breath. "Where will we go?"

Juudai shrugged. "It's just a hot spring, here in Koyomoto."

She cocked her head to the side. "I have no idea where everything is in Koyomoto," she admitted. "It'll be fun to have a vacation."

He nodded in agreement. "I love the hot spring here. It's so refreshing."

"Different baths?" she wondered.

"...Um. No." Juudai turned away.

"I really don't want to go then," she whispered softly, obviously embarrassed.

"Completely understandable," he chuckled, laughing loudly. "There's nothing wrong with wanting your privacy, Asu-chan."

"Asu-chan? Oh, come on. I think even you know that that nickname won't stick," she said, trying to hold back a giggle. "Besides, the 'u' in my name is silent."

"I know," Juudai chuckled. "Let's just call you that for now."

"No!" she exclaimed. "Please don't." She turned away, blushing.

"Alright, alright," he groaned. "I won't... but we're bringing Johan."

"No, that's even worse!" Asuka groaned, hanging her head. Juudai began to pace around the backyard of the Akiyama Dojo. Asuka shook her head. "Bad Juudai," she said, flicking his head.

"Asuka..."

She turned to him, frowning. "What now?"

He scratched the back of his head again, Juudai's nervous habit."I just really wanted to see you smile more," he confessed, his face turning completely red.

"Juudai?"

He continued, ignoring her words. "A-And when Grandfather told me I could take you out on a date, I was really happy." He turned to her, staring into her eyes. "I never made too many friends. People were just thinking that I wasn't very social and it made me depressed..." He touched her hand for a moment. "And when I met you, I was...surprised." Dropping her hand, Asuka raised an eyebrow.

"Juudai...? What do you mean by _surprised_?" Asuka looked confused, which she was. Juudai was never this affectionate before and definitely not good with words as this. It was only a few months since they met!

"I mean... when you met me, what was the first thing you did?" Juudai asked, trying to remind her what happened that day.

"'How did you do that?'" Asuka quoted perfectly. "But what does that have to do with anything -"

Juudai cut her off. "Like I told you the first day, I have a soft spot for girls." He winked. "That includes you, Asuka...unless you're not a girl...?"

A hand pressed against her shoulder. "I can check," Johan offered, rubbing a part of her sleeve between a thumb and finger.

"No." Juudai's voice was firm. "Don't."

Asuka glared at Juudai and grabbed Johan's arm, throwing him subconsciously. "That will happen to you, Juudai, if you're not careful."

Johan landed with a groan and disappeared somewhere. "At least he's out. That guy is crazy," Asuka groaned. "Do you want it only to be us, Juudai?"

"Can I finish my explanation first, Asuka?" he requested.

"Of course," the blonde replied, matter-of-factly.

"You are different, Asuka," he whispered. "So different in many ways than other girls I've met." _He's so...unusual right now, Asuka thought. _"Instead of a thank you, and this was perfectly fine, you asked me about how I did all of this - how I fought and where I got it from. That's what made me fall."

"F-Fall?" Asuka repeated. "As in... fall -"

"- for you," he finished bowing. "I like that about you. You were concerned about yourself before thanking me," he teased, that intense atmosphere disappearing.

"H-how do I r-respond to t-that?" she groaned, face palming herself.

"You don't have to," he chuckled. "It's just something I wanted you to know."

"I-I..." Asuka put her hands on the sides of his head. "I'll respond now, if you want."

Juudai leaned back suddenly. "Ah." His forehead touched hers. "How so...?"

"Drop the etiquette, big guy," Asuka said softly.

"Saurus!" Tyranno Kenzan shouted. "THEY'RE HERE!" he cried.

He jumped from the walls of the outside layer to the backyard where Asuka and Juudai were embracing. "Oops, bad time for Saurus?"

Juudai quickly broke away from Asuka. "Kenzan! Who?"

"I-I went t-to d-do the recon mission without Johan and it ends up that it's not the _Society_ behind this but the _Star Assassins!_" Kenzan shouted.

"T-The _Seven Star Assassins, _Kenzan-kun?" Asuka mumbled, trembling.

Juudai turned to Asuka, surprised. "How do you know about them?" he wondered.

"Father..." She suddenly looked spaced out. "I miss you..."

He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her around. "Asuka! Snap out of it!"

Her eyes widened. "Juudai? What's up?"

"How do you know about the _Seven Star Assassins?" _Juudai wondered.

"My father," was her simple answer.

"Your father? Who is he?" Juudai mumbled.

"He knew...the _leader..._of the _Seven Stars..."_

"What?" Juudai cried. "Then -"

"Juudai, Asuka, Kenzan!" Kyo shouted. "We need you three here! Elder, Eri and Edo alone can't handle these guys!"

"Asuka, Kenzan, you two stay here," Juudai ordered, beginning to rush towards Kyo, his brother. "I can do this easily."

"Juudai, don't release your Dou! You know what'll happen! Just fight normally," Kyo begged, pointing his staff at Juudai. The brunette shook his head.

"If I go crazy and you can't stop me, just kill me okay?" Juudai requested. He looked completely calm and collected.

"No," Kyo said. "No one's gonna kill you."

He smiled. "Take care of these two, okay?" He pulled his shirt off and disappeared.

Asuka walked towards Kyo slowly, the latter just staring at her. "Where's Juudai going? What did he mean by...killing him?"

Kyo shook his head. "Don't think about it, Asuka. It's not good. You stay here with Kenzan..." He looked around. "Kenzan left."

"Tell me," Asuka whispered. "I don't want to be lonely and I honestly don't want him to die."

"You're useless in this battle for now, Asuka," Kyo explained. She furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, but it's true. The way Juudai fights... you remember the talk about different Ki? Sei and Dou?"

She nodded.

"Juudai is a Dou-user, unlike me," Kyo continued. "I use Sei... but he uses _Dou, _which makes it easier for him to stray onto the Asura path, or killing path. His power comes from his emotions. When he gets frustrated or completely angry, he can go berserk." Kyo leaned in closer, nearly whispering in Asuka's ear. _"He's our secret weapon, but Grandfather hates to use him. He knows that Juudai won't be able to keep himself under control one day." _Kyo straightened up. "He's also got another technique, but I'd prefer that he either show it to you... or never let you see it at all."

Kyo sighed. "Can we just pretend this is a normal day, Asuka, and train?"

She nodded with an exasperated sigh like his. "Sure, Kyo."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Juudai!"

"Eri, Elder!" Juudai exclaimed, jumping forward.

**_"You're here?"_**

Juudai growled. "Darkness."

_**"Ha, ha." **_The man had long brown hair and wore a raven-like mask. He wore a long coat, but didn't seem like the type to fight. _**"What's wrong, Mighty Disciple?"**_

"Nothing." He glared. "You're going to pay."

_**"For what? Killing your beloved parents -"**_

"Shut it." Eri put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Juudai." He nodded, trying to breathe normally.

**_But then his temper ran out._**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"I heard Eri scream."

Asuka looked at Kyo, obviously frightened.

Kyo's eyes widened. "Into the house. Asuka! No, _don't!"_

"I'm going to help your brother in any way I can, Kyo!"

And she tried.

"Juudai..."

His eyes were golden and his body looked like it was burning. _"Darkness."_

"Oh no..." Asuka looked up to Juudai and the large figure in the air. Somehow, they had managed to float up there. "Fubuki..."

Juudai turned to the voice he heard. _"Go."_

"Juudai!" Asuka cried.

_"GO!" _he howled angrily. Darkness appeared in front of him, too fast for Asuka's eyes and punched Juudai. Juudai's eyes widened and he returned the punch, hitting him much harder with a stronger impact. _"Asuka, get out of here."_

Darkness wasn't down for the count. He hardly did anything. Putting his leg slightly up in a Muay Thai stance, Juudai whispered, _"Prepare yourself, Darkness. This is our last fight."_

"Fubuki, Juudai, stop!" Asuka shouted. Juudai let his feet touch the ground just as Darkness did.

**_"What's wrong with your girl, Disciple? Ah!" _**Darkness, whatever part of his face you could see, obviously said he was surprised. _**"...You stole her away, Yuki?"**_

_"What are you talking about, Darkness? You shouldn't know Asuka! She has nothing to do with us!" _Juudai snarled. He sprinted towards Darkness and punched him in the gut. Darkness' arms fell and held his gut just as Juudai began ripping his mask off.

Elder stopped fighting the other three _Star Assassins_, in time with Eri ending the battle against one of them. Edo also stopped; he had already defeated his opponent. Ryou looked bored; he was done too.

_"...Asuka," _Juudai muttered, throwing Darkness' mask away. _"Come."_

She obliged, but was so frightened. Juudai stared into her eyes. _"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me your brother was Darkness?"_

"It was a secret."

_**"And you took her away."**_

"Fubuki..."

_"Get out of our Dojo, with your _Assassin _friends, girl," _Juudai barked angrily. He was never this pissed off. Maybe close, but not enough to...

"Your eyes..." Fubuki pulled her arms around his sister as she tried to knock sense into Juudai. "That's not you! Look at your eyes!"

"There's no use, Sis," Fubuki mumbled in her ear. "Haou took over his body now. He got too angry."

Asuka tried to hide her tears. "I'm sorry...Juudai...if that's even you."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Asuka, I'm really sorry," Fubuki murmured, rubbing her back.

She put her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. "I guess we've got no date anymore."

"I-It's o-okay, Imouto. There are a lot of people out there," Fubuki assured. He hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your f-fault, Nii-san," she admitted, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It's mine and Juudai's. I'll try explaining all this to him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she agreed. "School, remember?"

He sighed. "Good luck with that, okay? Tell him I'm sorry too."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Asuka."

She turned around, glaring at the man who had broken her. "What do you want?" she asked sourly. She didn't want to talk to him today, even though she told Fubuki that she'd try to talk to him.

Juudai bowed his head. "Sorry."

"No."

"Excuse me?" he murmured quietly, raising his eyes to meet hers.

"I'm not going to forgive you -"

Juudai took her hand. "I never asked you to."

Asuka blushed, turning away, embarrassed. "Go away."

Juudai leaned in closer, ignoring her request. "Let's finish what we tried to do yesterday, Asuka."

She pulled away. "No..."

He groaned, turning away from her. "Alright! I'm sorry. It's my fault." He shook his head around. "I don't care if Haou took me over; it's still my fault for going crazy with the Dou release." He looked at her peculiarly, wondering what else she needed for comfort. "Oh, and I love you."

Asuka smiled, pulling his head lower so their foreheads could meet. "That's all I wanted to hear."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_Cheesy ending in my mind lol. I don't think this was a very good chapter ha, ha. I'll revise it sometime._

_**Make You Smile **is by Plus 44_

**_EDIT: _**_Thank you to **exleader75 **for some corrections in this chapter! All corrections are very much welcome :3_

_-Rina_


	6. Physical and Mental Training

_Hey guys, it's me again with another _DISCIPLE _chapter. Have I mentioned that this story is going to come to a close?_

_Um... Don't ask why it's rated M. It's a secret. -winks.  
**Decision: **I think I'm just gonna change this story to T-rating D: _

_-Rina_

**DISCIPLE**

**Chapter Six: _Physical and Mental Training_**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Asuka looked at Juudai with a frown. "G-Going a-abroad...?"

Juudai smiled. "Yeah. There's something wrong with me." Asuka pulled closer to him, pretty much hugging him.

"No, Juudai. You can't." Juudai sighed, pulling his arms around her.

"You know I have to," he said, kissing her forehead.

The two of them were at the gates of the Akiyama Dojo, trying to comfort each other without much success. Earlier, at school, Juudai had tried to explain so many mindboggling things to Asuka that she got _so _dizzy that she had to be sent home. Of course, that was an exaggeration, since Juudai wanted to talk to her alone.

"Asuka, I love you," he whispered in her ear.

They were always like this ever since the incident with the _Seven Star Assassins, _which was actually just the day before. "You know I do, and I really don't want to part with you, but I have to to control myself."

Asuka pressed her head against his chest. "If you must."

Juudai pulled her chin up, looking into her eyes seductively. "I'll give you something tonight."

"No." She said it bluntly. "No, I won't accept what you want to give me... if it's that. "

"Okay."

A frown was set on his lips, but Asuka took those lips against hers and made him smile. "I'll see you later, Asuka." He winked.

"Do you have to go...now?" He shook his head.

"Soon, though. I'm going to get ready," he said, ruffling her hair. "I love you."

"I know."

Juudai looked offended. "Y-You..."

She turned away and opened the doors to the Akiyama Dojo with ease. "I love you much, much more than you know."

"Nuh-uh," Juudai protested, hugging her from behind. "I do know how much you love me. You love me a lot. And I love you a lot. That's all that matters, okay?" He kissed her cheek, stroking her hair.

"I'll miss you...so much."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"You going, mister?" Kyo muttered, hitting his brother's shoulder. "The girl's probably gonna break down." They were sitting in one of the sparring houses, just relaxing after a harsh spar.

Juudai sighed. "Asuka's stronger than that, you know?" He sighed again, falling onto his back. "School was weird today."

Kyo began to laugh hysterically. "I know. It was hecka funny. Did you see how all those girls looked at you when you kissed the disciple?"

His face turned red as he turned away, obviously embarrassed. "You were watching?"

"Of course, brother," Kyo replied with a smile. "I'm always seeing what you're gonna do with the girl." After a moment of letting this set in, he added, "I would take her as my own girl if she hadn't fallen for you."

Juudai sat up quickly. "Don't you dare get close to her while I'm studying at Ryouzanpaku!" he snarled playfully.

He flipped his wrist in Juudai's face. "Whatever. I don't always have to listen to you, Juudai."

The older brother rolled his eyes. "Haha. Even if you _do _manage to win over Asuka, I'll just come back and make her fall for me again," he promised. "I won't be gone long, anyway. Just like... three of four months."

Kyo smiled. "Tell Miyuki I'm waiting for her."

"Oh, so you're gonna cheat on poor Miyu-san?" Juudai began to laugh. "That's pretty harsh of you."

He punched his older brother's shoulder again. "Oh, come on, Juudai. You know I was kidding."

"I saw that look in your eyes, Kyo Yuki," Juudai replied, winking. "Don't tell me you're not mesmerized by my girl's looks."

"Not her looks, her fighting style. Did you see how she beat up Jun?" Kyo asked.

Juudai began laughing again. "She just threw a couple of dirty hits at him, no biggie." He smiled again. "Besides, that was her first fight. You need to see how she fights _now. _She's gone all Muay Thai on me nowadays."

"Haha, is she going to be a Muay Thai master?" Kyo asked, a thinking look on his face. "Maybe she'll even beat Ryou in a Muay Thai spar."

"I don't think that's possible at her level," Juudai murmured with a smile. "I'm almost at master level, but I just can't seem to attack Ryou correctly."

Kyo looked disappointed. "That's because you attack him head-on. You need a strategy for beating already-master-levels, you dummy!"

"That's why you're the master Yuki and not me, Kyo." Juudai smiled. "You've got the brains; I've got the brawns."

Kyo nodded for a moment. "Yeah... Wait. Are you calling me weak?"

Juudai grinned. "Of course, Kyo."

At that second, someone knocked at the door. "Hey, you two. Open the door; I've got some food here."

"Asuka!" the Yuki brothers shouted, standing up at the same time. They bumped into each other and punched each other until they both fell to the ground in front of the door. The brothers began to argue who got to open the door, which led to both of them scratching at the door until it opened.

Asuka stared in front of her, looking down. Juudai was smiling his best with Kyo's fist pulling on his hair whereas Juudai was trying to choke Kyo. Kyo looked pained, but had a forced smile. "You guys are morons," Asuka muttered, stepping past them to place the food on the table.

Kyo and Juudai looked at each other and released the other from his grip. After a moment, the Yuki brothers replied in unison, "You only realized that now?"

She looked back and smiled. "Nah. I never had the guts to say it." She put on a wondering face. "Thinking about it, you guys _are _idiots."

Juudai grinned, crawling towards her. "But we're _your _idiots!" he teased, pecking her cheek.

Asuka smiled again, hugging Juudai. "I know. You're such an idiot."

Kyo put on a pout face. "Hey, I don't get a hug?"

Behind him, Johan put his arms around Kyo's neck. "If I can't have the best, then I'm going for the next!" Johan mumbled.

Kyo slapped Johan's face. He scrambled up and Johan looked happy. He flicked Johan's forehead. "So long, gay boy!" he shouted, sprinting off.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Johan shouted, running after him.

Then they were alone.

Asuka looked at Juudai, smiling. "This is a little awkward, now..."

"Not really," Juudai commented, scratching the back of his head obliviously.

"Um...where are you going, anyway?" Asuka wondered, snuggling into his chest.

"Ryouzanpaku."

Asuka looked confused, but then brightened up. "Oh! That katsujin ken place, right?"

Juudai chuckled. "Yeah. Glad you remembered." After a moment, he added, "I'm going to meet up with Jamie and Miyuki there. I'm going to train with the masters there, as well."

"J-Jamie and M-Miyuki? I thought they were in America!" Asuka exclaimed.

"It was a cover story. Jamie was supposedly training in America, whereas Miyuki was helping in the Philippines," Juudai explained. "If we had told just _anyone _that those two were at Ryouzanpaku, then..."

"Bad?"

"Bad," he agreed. "Jamie and Miyuki have incredible power." He paused for a moment. "If the other organizations - _Seven Star Assassins, The Society - _knew where they were, then they would do almost _anything _to recruit them. As goes for me. That's the reason that the _Seven Star Assassins _were here...um."

"Yes?" Asuka looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. I thought that this topic would be a little touchy for you..." Juudai smiled his best and laughed. "I should've known you were way stronger than that."

Asuka hid her frown. "Yeah...wait. Why are Jamie, Miyuki and you so important to the baddies?"

"Multiple reasons," Juudai explained. "First... to be honest, the three of us haven't strayed from the Asura path, or the killing path, which makes us prime targets - or recruits - to the other organizations that don't believe in the katsujin ken."

"That sounded...smart." Asuka sounded surprised.

He smiled. "I had to think a lot before I said it. It's nothing, really." He coughed, obviously embarrassed and happy with her wording. "Anyway, we're very powerful... in many ways."

"How so?" Asuka teased, trying to match his voice. He suddenly cleared his throat, gaining an atmosphere of superiority.

"Jamie and I are Dou users, from... your... err, _first-hand _experience, we're quite...strong." Asuka turned away, trying to hide her frown.

"I'm trying hard to forget."

"S-Sorry," Juudai murmured with a sigh. "T-That's not the point though, Asuka." With a smile, he continued. "It's not a problem to be scared of the Dou users... That's the prime reason of why we could be easily recruited into the evil organizations."

In unison, the two said, "Control."

Asuka stared into his eyes for a moment. "Same wavelength?" they asked each other, answering the other's question with a nod.

After a moment of staring, Juudai turned away, muttering, "Wheeew. That was awkward."

Asuka put her hand behind her head, let out a sigh. "Yeah. Weird."

"Anyway!" Juudai coughed. "If us Dou users can't control our power, then that makes us easy prey for the Asura path... but Jamie should be fine. He's been training for such a long time that he should be able to control his ki with no problem." He sighed. "As for me..."

Asuka sighed. "Relax, Juudai -"

"I can't, Asuka. If I let Haou take over completely when I had realized Darkness had possessed Fubuki, or, rather, Fubuki was Darkness, then both of you would have been killed," Juudai explained. "That's why I'm going to Ryouzanpaku - to gain control of Haou and my ki." He clenched his fist. "I can be strong, but I have to work to gain that control."

"True, but -"

"And Jamie entrusted me to protect the Akiyama Dojo when he and Miyuki left three years ago...," Juudai murmured under his breath. He began to say things that pointed out that he was talking to himself. "I wonder if I'll do _that _again... Shou saw me... If his brother and Elder hadn't knocked him unconscious at the time, Shou wouldn't have thought it was a dream..."

"Juudai, snap out of it!" Asuka exclaimed, slapping him. "I'm sorry! You were just..."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"...What did you mean...by...Shou seeing you?" Asuka wondered.

"An accident." He smiled unwillingly. "Shou was a martial artist, like his brother."

Asuka's eyes widened. "Who's his brother?"

"Ryou," Juudai murmured. "The Muay Thai master...please, don't ask me. This isn't my story to tell."

"Right."

"Now, shall I explain how Miyuki is powerful?" Juudai asked, trying to get her to stray onto another topic.

"Sure," she replied, completely forgetting about Shou's "accident."

"She is a... Sei user," Juudai muttered. "There's a special move that _only _Sei users are enabled to do. It was created and perfected by none other than the head of the Ryouzanpaku Dojo - Hayato Furinji!" he cried, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He smiled and winked at Asuka. "It's called the Ryuusei Seikuken."

"What is it?"

Juudai touched the top of her head. "Imagine this. From this part of your head and the soles of your feet, there is a big, um, bubble surrounding you." She nodded, closing her eyes. "That is your area. If you've mastered the normal Seikuken, then no one can touch you in this area."

"Alright, but what's the Ryuusei part then?"

"Now imagine that that big bubble is another layer of your skin. That is the Ryuusei Seikuken and it's the ultimate form of Seikuken," Juudai said.

"But what does it do?" Asuka wondered.

Juudai flushed. "That, I have _no idea."_

She rolled her eyes. "Fine...wait, so what's special about Miyuki?"

"The way she controls the Ryuusei Seikuken and...just everything makes her a master," Juudai explained. "I couldn't even touch her!" he whimpered sadly, gaining a look from Asuka that said she was guessing he meant it in a perverted way. He coughed again, trying to get her to _not _think those things. "And with Jamie... It's amazing how he controls the Dou...and they fight together, which makes them nearly unstoppable. They've only been bested by one group out of a million challenges."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. Whoa," he agreed with a laugh. He looked at the clock on the wall. "I-It's already s-six. I have to go now, Asuka."

Asuka's eyebrows furrowed. "I'll miss you."

"As will I," he promised, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. He pulled away. "I'll be back, I promise."

"I know, I know."

He smiled. "Three to four months. Be patient for me."

"Yeah."

"It's not farewell."

"I know."

"I love you."

"...I know."

He raised an eyebrow. "No response?"

"I love you too," she said bitterly.

He frowned, leaning back down. "That had no feeling."

She sighed, pulling her arms around his neck. "I love you," she muttered, blushing.

"Wheew, we've really got to work on that," he teased. "It's not goodbye," he repeated, "because I'll always be back."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"You alright, little disciple?" Johan asked, putting his hand on the tree next to the pole she was attacking. Yes. Attacking. "It's only been a week since he's left."

"I -" - she punched the wooden pole that was covered with many layers of protective wrapping with all her might - "- know, Johan!" she shouted, doing a roundhouse kick that cut the pole in half. She panted. "Stop reminding me! Training is much easier now that _he's _gone!" Asuka had her hair in a long ponytail and wore armguards. She was also wearing a karate top with a purple undershirt and red boxing shorts.

Johan looked dumbfounded. "But I thought you loved him...?" As for Johan, he wore a simple white karate gi.

"I do!" she cried. "It's just... he's a distraction right now! I need to get stronger so I can protect him, you and _everyone!"_

"I understand," Johan muttered. "Would you like to spar with me?"

"N-Not right now... Ryou already asked me to do battle with him," Asuka explained. "He said he wanted to test my Muay Thai abilities."

Kyo, his silver hair flying in the wind, appeared running towards Asuka. "Hey, Asuka-chan! I need to talk to you before you fight Ryou-san!"

She nodded. "Alright, what's up?"

He waited for his breath to come back and began talking. "Don't attack him head-on."

She raised an eyebrow. "He's going all-out on you, Asuka. Frontal attacks won't work; you need to use a strategy."

"I don't do strategies," Asuka said stubbornly. "I fight on my feet and use my instincts."

"Damn, my brother really got to you," Kyo sighed. "You're acting so much like him."

She shrugged. "He did, I guess," she reluctantly agreed, scratching the back of her head.

"See!" Kyo exclaimed. "Your, uh, nervous habit is exactly what he does?"

She stopped her movement. "What?"

"Your nervous habit, the thing you do when you're emotionally confused or -"

"No, I meant _what _to the 'exactly what he does' part." Under her breath, Asuka muttered angrily, _Of course I'd know what a nervous habit is._

"J-Juudai always does that," Kyo explained. "The hand behind the head thing."

"Oh."

_"Oh," _she said again, realizing something.

Kyo sighed, pulling on her arm. "Time to spar with the big boy Muay Thai master," he grumbled, trying to stop her from thinking wild thoughts. "Ryou's gonna crush you if you don't go now."

Asuka shook her head around, trying to relax her body and calm herself down. Recalling _that _wouldn't be good. "Okay, where's Ryou-san?"

"Backyard," Kyo chuckled. "Where you first met him."

_Met him..., _Asuka thought. "Alright, let's do this!" she exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"You've never sounded so happy, Asuka," Johan chuckled quietly. "We'll be hoping you don't get beat to a pulp!"

She dropped her hands and cast the evil eye at Johan. "My hopes just got crushed."

"Sorry."

Kyo hit the back of Johan's head. "You're no good," Kyo grumbled, pulling on his collar.

Johan smiled and gave a thumbs-up to Asuka. "Good luck, okay?"

She nodded. "I'll definitely win!"

"That's what Juudai said the first time he went against Ryou," Kyo said. "He got pummeled to the ground in one hit."

"You're no help either, Kyo!" Asuka groaned, slumping as she walked towards the backyard.

"Oh, forget it. You'll do way better than my brother," Kyo assured. "You've had so much more training."

"Wait, so I'm not gonna win?"

The two of them shrugged.

Asuka rolled her eyes.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Ryou had just finished putting on his "protective bandages," as he called them, and grinned devilishly. "Are you ready?" Ryou asked in that unusually husky voice.

"Are you a werewo -"

"Asuka, don't ask that!" Eri interrupted. "I asked that once and I got a beating!"

Asuka gave her a smile so fake that she started to laugh. "Yeah, laugh...I'm gonna get beat up anyway, Eri."

"Oh, come on. I wanna beat you up for stealing my Juudai, Asuka," Eri teased.

Asuka smiled. "Good luck with stealing him back, Eri-san!"

_"Asuka, **are you ready**__?" _Ryou asked again, sounded scarier than usual. (And, believe me, Ryou's voice is already _scary.) _

"Y-Yeah, Ryou-san!" she replied, putting up a Muay Thai stance - hands near her face, fingers face-out as she clenched her fists. Her knee was slightly elevated and Ryou smiled.

"Good stance." Ryou mirrored her stance.

Daichi smiled and put his hand in front of the two. "Both sides ready?"

"Normally, you wouldn't do this, but we did just because it's us," Ryou said, winking.

"Yeah I'm ready," Asuka grumbled, annoyed at Ryou's smug attitude.

"Then..." Daichi dropped his hand. "BEGIN!"

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_I hope you enjoyed that! I am trying hard to work on fight scenes and I'll get the next chapter of _Heartbreak Hour _up ASAP, as well as the following chapter of _DISCIPLE! _Thanks for all your reviews and I'm so happy people can give me corrections :D It's very helpful._

_Thank You's: **Curse of the Black Rose **for explaining the oxymoron thing, **Abilityshipping King KK **[AKA KK the Prophet], **gxfangirl XD, **and **Curse of the Black Rose **for reviewing all of my chapters when they come out, ha, ha. You really don't have to. **exleader75 **for a few of my mistakes and just to everyone who has read my story (stories) and favorited me! _

_-Rina _


	7. Dirty Tricks

_Hi guys, I'm back with another _DISCIPLE _chapter! Hope you like this next update!_

_Sorreh about the late, and short, chapter._

_I worked _so freaking hard _on this fight scene between Asuka and Ryou! Please excuse me if it's unclear because I'm pretty sure I'm not very good with descriptions._

_And for everyone who doesn't understand why I named Juudai's brother "Kyo"... Let's just say I hated that Kyo got together with Tohru in Fruits Basket. (**Yuki**, *wink wink, Juudai's last name* met Tohru first, made her fall for him first and Tohru was the first girl Yuki ever fell in love with...in a sense. So why did Kyo get together with Tohru?) Kyo, as said in _Heartbreak Hour,_ used to have** orange hair**, but now has** silver hair**. Get the dealio?_

_Anyway, forgive my ranting on about Fruits Basket. I hope I can make it up with a superb chapter of _DISCIPLE. _Here goes everything!~_

(x) Rina "anime-heroine"

_*believers never die~_

**DISCIPLE**

**Chapter Seven: _Dirty Tricks_**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"BEGIN!" Daichi shouted.

Asuka exclaimed some random battle cry and tried to elbow Ryou in the face, who instantly used both hands to block, leaving his chest and stomach area open. Using her knees, she hit Ryou full in the stomach with her strong legs. "Urk," Ryou groaned, pulling back, trying to recover. Asuka did not let him make such a move. She elbowed him in the face, kneeing him in the stomach again. She pulled away and tried to roundhouse kick him, but Ryou caught her leg and smiled.

He threw her hard, but she landed on her feet, groaning. "Hah..." She huffed loudly, running towards him and kneeing him in the stomach. "I'm not...done...yet!"

Laughing, Ryou knelt down. "Well done! Time to step it up..." He grabbed Asuka's head and kneed her in the stomach, the girl groaning. Using his elbows, he hit her shoulders, trying to take out the use of her arms. "No!" Ryou exclaimed as she punched him in the gut, followed by her favorite roundhouse kick, hitting Ryou directly in the face. As Ryou hit the ground, she left him no time to recover, putting her foot on his head.

"Gack." Ryou groaned loudly. "You were quick, little disciple!" He pushed her off his shoulder and smiled as she fell onto the ground. Asuka grinned as her master stood back up.

"You couldn't be beat so easily by the likes of me, huh!" Asuka cried.

Daichi laughed, causing Ryou to look at him, showing an opening. Asuka kneed Ryou in the face and she elbowed him multiple times on the side of his head. Pushing him onto his back, Asuka pointed her fists at him.

"Wanna try me, Ryou?" Asuka grinned, keeping her guard up.

"Strong...disciple..." Ryou groaned. He was _tired_, amazingly. "D-Do you want me...t-to go...all out...?"

Asuka smiled. "There isn't anything more fun than that!" she exclaimed, elbowing the Muay Thai master with all her might.

Pushing the young disciple off of him, he hopped back up, wiping the blood off of his mouth. "Great job." He took his stance up, but she was already at him. Her knee went up, hitting the master in the face, followed by a meteor kick. As Ryou staggered back up, Asuka got ready for her favorite move.

"Maybe I can be like Chuck Norris," Asuka said quietly, lifting her leg up and smacking Ryou with her personal roundhouse kick. She staggered back, tired, as the master fell to the ground.

Kyo looked stunned. "She attacked him head-on."

Edo looked just as surprised. "I don't believe it. Our little disciple...in a span of four months..." His eyes widened. "She knocked down Ryou, a Muay Thai master, who had about 75% of his true power..."

Daichi nodded. "It's amazing."

Johan didn't looked impressed. "Of course she could do it."

Asuka began grumbling. "I thought you were the guys that said that I would _lose."_

The masters exchanged glances. "We were joking," Johan explained.

"No, realllyyy - GACK!" Asuka groaned as Ryou elbowed her in the stomach. _"YOU FACKING DISTRACTIONS!" _the blonde warrior shouted in agony as she fell to the floor.

"I think Ryou's gonna go berserk...," Kyo said quietly.

The Elder of the Akiyama Dojo, walked into the room where Dachi, Johan, Eri and Kyo were. "Ah, so this is where you were," Ryuu noticed. "I was wondering what was up with the ruckus."

Eri nodded. "I'm surprised at Asuka's power."

Daichi's eyebrows furrowed. "It's her leg strength... her upper body isn't that strong, is the thing," Daichi explained.

Kyo nodded. "If she were to fight against a boxer, she would, of course, have the upper hand since a boxer's weakness is his lower body...otherwise, it's difficult for her to fight normally," Kyo explained. "If Asuka wants to _really _be a stronger person, Muay Thai master or not, she's going to have to work harder with her upper body and not just her legs." Kyo glanced at Asuka's legs, a wave of blood appearing on his face. "Although, I wouldn't mind her _just _working on her legs..."

Eri, who began shaking in anger at his eagerness, smacked him in the face. "Asuka is Juudai's, stupid!" she shouted, obviously annoyed. "Besides, you're drooling."

Daichi looked at weapons master. "I might need that saliva for a new..."

"Ewww!" Eri exclaimed. "No!"

"For a new specialized potion," Daichi finished with a concerned frown.

Eri stared at the Jujitsu master. "What did you just say?"

Kyo fell backwards with a loud sigh. "I don't understand a word that the smart-boy says."

"Guys, are you even watching?" Asuka cried, trying to push Ryou off her. Ryou was pinning her down, his knee pressed against her stomach, trying to stop her use of knees and arms. "GUYS!"

Groaning in pain, the blonde disciple lifted her strong legs up to hit him hard in the balls. "Get away!" she exclaimed, hopping up in surprise.

Ryou howled in pain.

"Remember what you told me, Ryou?" Asuka asked. "That first day? You said that no matter how good a male fighter may be, their greatest weakness is their...is their... is their ba -"

"Just say in between the legs!" Eri cut in, annoyed.

"In between the legs!" Asuka cried out in completion.

Eri nodded in satisfaction. "Good girl!" Eri laughed happily, wondering what to say next. "Anyway, you did well, Asuka."

Ryou shouted again, this time more of a scold than in pain. "THAT WAS DIRTY!"

Asuka smiled and said in unison with Eri, "Girls have our own way of fighting!" After a moment, they stared at each other with a confused look on their faces. "It wasn't my idea," Asuka quickly said. The blonde fighter winked at Eri.

"Whatever!" Eri exclaimed, trying to be cool. Kyo rolled his eyes, which Eri saw. In response, Eri pinned the silver-hair and smacked him hard, about ten times.

Asuka sighed in exasperation. "Do you still want to spar around, Ryou-senpai?"

He shook his head. "You're getting very strong, Asuka." He looked up and down the girl for a moment. "Next time, don't resort to target hits," Ryou scolded. "What if you're against a female?" He nodded towards Eri. "And don't always use that roundhouse kick unless you're completely sure that they aren't focused." He gave her a gesture to use it on him. Asuka put her leg up and swung around, hitting Ryou's head fully, the Muay Thai master falling for a moment, but hopping up, looking as if he didn't get hit at all.

_'Focused?' _Asuka scoffed under her breath.

Ryou glared for a moment, but continued. "That was good, but let's try this again." He wiped the saliva off his face.

Ryou, readying his hands, grabbed Asuka's ankle as soon as her leg nearly touched his head. "That could happen and it will easily give the other fighter an advantage. They could do this..." He leaned down and tackled her, his elbows meeting her head slowly. "Or they could throw you, like I did in our little spar." He stood up and gave Asuka a hand.

"Or they could look up that pretty little skirt of hers that she loves to wear," Kyo called out, trying to push the mad Eri off of him.

Ryou groaned. He looked at Asuka, another glare set upon his face. "Never wear that skirt again."

"I just gave myself that exact mental note," she assured. "Eri, can you handle beating our little silver friend there?" She nodded towards Kyo as Edo pointed at himself, confused.

Eri smiled. "Can I beat up Edo, too? He annoys me...making all those insecure traps for the hot springs."

Edo's eyes widened. "Insecure? Whose traps are you callin' insecure?" the man in the suit asked. "My traps are well done and -"

"No they're not!" Asuka scolded, obviously annoyed. "Do you know how many times Johan takes pictures of us in the _hot springs?" _she cried angrily. Ryou touched her shoulder in a gesture for her to stop talking.

"His traps aren't _insecure, _Asuka," Ryou explained. "It's Johan that's a master in pervertedness as well as karate."

Johan looked offended. "I am not _just _a master in pervertedness." He ripped a camera out of his bag and sneaked under Eri who was standing up, her legs apart. "It's my obsession, as well as a hobby," he said with a smirk. His camera flashed and he grinned evilly. "I love your panties, Eri. They're so pink!"

Asuka looked happy to learn this new fact. "Your panties are...pink?" She started giggling. "And I thought you were a girl that wore boxers!"

Eri looked offended. "Am I _that _boyish to you, Miss I-am-a-girlie-girl?"

She nodded. "Yup, that's exactly what you are to me." With a smile, she strode towards the girl, patting her shoulder. Eri pouted, obviously annoyed.

"You're not funny," she grumbled.

"I'm super funny; what are you talking about?" Asuka scolded.

Edo pursed his lips. "You guys be quiet," he grumbled. "I'll make a...ahem, better traps."

Asuka raised her eyebrows. "What kind?"

"Stun bombs, explosives, wooden poles, guns, panties in trees, tripwires, trap holes, quicksand..." Edo smiled. "Is that good enough for you, Asuka?"

She nodded, but pursed her lips. "Panties in trees?"

He shrugged. "Mind if I use your pink ones, Eri?" Edo asked with a smirk.

Eri's face turned red, but she slapped Edo's to make sure that his could be just as red. "No you may not."

"So you are admitting that you have pink panties?" Edo exclaimed.

She nodded in exasperation. "Yeah..." She shook her head around for a moment. "That's right," she mumbled. "I have no shame."

Edo nodded in satisfaction. "You don't."

Asuka looked at Edo for a moment. "Don't be mean to Eri, Edo. You fail with the traps."

He shook his head. "Again, Johan's just _too good." _Edo frowned at her. "Accept that fact."

"You seriously annoy me," Asuka grumbled. "You're too serious all the time; I honestly don't get how you can be so annoying!"

Edo looked confused. "Why are you so mad, Asuka?"

She sniffed in a fake fashion. "N-Nothing..."

Edo pursed his lips. "Asuka..." He pulled her into a hug, but Asuka smirked and kicked him in between the legs.

"Asuka!" Ryou scolded. "I said not to rely on the target hit!"

"But didn't you say that I shouldn't rely on it when I fight females?" Asuka retorted with a laugh. After a moment, Asuka added, "Wait, so are you saying that Edo's a girl?"

Ryou shook his head in annoyance. "I don't think so." He turned to the blue haired perverted master. "Could you check?"

"Hell no," Edo and Johan cried at the same time.

Johan smirked. "If you give me permission to watch the girls while in the hot springs then -"

Both Eri and Asuka simultaneously smacked Johan in the face. "Not funny," Asuka grumbled.

"You should know better," Eri exclaimed. "Bad Johan."

"Was Johan always like this?" Asuka wondered.

Eri nodded. "Even before you were here, Johan was always this perverted... Maybe more so, now."

She shook her head. "I'm so happy that Johan isn't at my school."

Johan's eyes lit up. "Elder!" he shouted.

Quickly, the Elder rushed in. "Would you like to transfer to Asuka's high school?" he asked.

Johan smiled widely. "YES."

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Elder, no, please, don't let him!"

The Elder smirked, his eyes brightening at Johan's idea. "If I allow you to attend her school, will you give me those picture books?"

Johan looked concerned for a moment. "My picture books?" He paused. "Those are my precious ones! It took me, literally, _years _to obtain them!" He frowned, shaking his head in annoyance. "This isn't funny. They were really really hard to find!"

Another smile appeared on the elder's lips. "I'll give them back."

Johan shook his head. "I love reading them! They're amazing." His favorite Ashton camera slipped into his hands. "It gives me inspiration, you know."

Asuka was listening closely in this conversation. "Quick question," she cut in. All eyes turned to her, including Eri, Kyo and Ryou's. "What are these...picture books?" She said this with a curious look on her face. "I sort of don't want the answer, but I want to know if you guys are really _that _perverted."

Elder and Johan exchanged looks. "Nope, they are definitely _not _pornography books," the two said in unison.

She shook her head in annoyance. "They're definitely porno books, aren't they?" Asuka grumbled to Eri and Kyo.

Kyo nodded. "I've read most of them -"

Eri raised a hand and hit him hard. "You aren't supposed to tell people that, stupid cat!" She rolled her eyes. "That's why you can never get a girlfriend, stupid."

Asuka grinned, but it was an annoyed and forced one. "I'm so happy that you don't go to my school." She stared at Kyo. "Wait, you don't go to my school, right?"

Kyo turned to Elder. "Can I transfer with Johan?"

Elder glared evilly. "If you can get Johan to give me those books, then of course you can, Kyo."

Asuka held her head in her hands. "God, please kill me."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Okay, class! Attention!" Cronos shouted. "We have three new transfer students!"

Asuka groaned. _Wait. Three? I thought it was only Johan and Kyo..._

Cronos looked at Asuka. "Would you like to introduce your friends, Miss Tenjoin?"

"M-My friends?" Asuka looked confused.

Cronos glared. "You should know. They're from your dojo."

"Oh...God, kill me," Asuka grumbled, obviously pissed as she stood up to the front of the class. "Which one of you bastards is up first?" she asked to the door.

Entering into the room was Kyo Yuki, silver haired with a crooked smile like his brothers that was perched upon his face. "Intro me to some pretty girls, disci - I mean, Asuka-chan."

Asuka glared easily at him, but was the girls of the class suddenly growled at Asuka. "What? He's annoying and perverted." She turned towards the door. "Just wait until you meet Johan," she grumbled under her breath. "Anyway. This guy here is Kyo Yuki, the basta - I mean, _brother, _of my _boyfriend, _Juudai Yuki." She emphasized those two words, mainly towards Kyo, but also to the class girls.

Kyo looked unamused. "And I'm _single."_

Cronos shook his head in annoyance. "Sit down, Mr. Yuki number two," he scoffed.

Asuka gave him a forced smile. "Kyo, shut up."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Yes ma'am."

"Next." Cronos sighed.

The person who walked in was the blue haired perverted master. "What's up, ya'll?"

Asuka facepalmed herself. "Oh God, no."

Johan patted the disciple's head. "What's wrong, Asuka?"

Shou looked annoyed. "Why does she know all these handsome guys?"

Rei turned to him, looking indifferent. "Wait, why are _you _concerned? Aren't _you _a guy? And why did you call them all handsome?" The brunette looked discomforted. "Juudai's the only one for me, but that big breasted slut took him from me!"

Asuka's eyebrows twitched. "I heard that, Saotome." She grumbled about not being honored enough and began to talk about Johan. "This guy is Johan Andersen. He's a master at karate, being a ninja and, especially being perverted." Johan began to argue, but Asuka just smacked his lips. "It's his hobby, so if any of you girls are near Johan..." He pulled out a camera and it flashed. "Make sure you check your skirts twice," she finished with an annoyed sigh.

Rei pursed her lips. "That sounded like it came from experience."

Asuka nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, yes."

Johan smiled, but it was an evil perverted smirk that Asuka knew and hated. "So, would anyone like to go out with me?"

"Please, nobody ask him out." Asuka looked at Johan for a moment. "Perhaps it's better if you all just reject him."

Johan looked offended. "Oh my, you are getting an ass whooping at the dojo today, disciple..." Johan looked at the class, whose faces were shocked. "Was I not supposed to say that?"

"I guess that means I can roundhouse kick your head off, now?" Asuka threatened.

"I'll take a picture of you! Action-shot!" Johan exclaimed, taking pictures of her. "BEAUTIFUL!"

Cronos pushed Johan to his seat. "SIT."

"But -"

"NOW."

Johan pursed his lips. "Yes sir..."

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Wait, who's last..."

"Me."

The red haired girl stepped in with a smile. Her almost velvety deep red hair shone in the bright light of the classroom. "Thank God it wasn't Ryou," Asuka gasped.

Eri smiled. "Edo was planning on transferring."

"I don't want the masters here! It was my little sanctuary," she mumbled.

"Well, I'm here so Kyo doesn't go out-of-control," Eri explained.

"How about Johan?" she wondered. They both looked at the perverted master and shook their heads as he fumbled with his camera.

"Nah, can't do anything to help that fool," Eri said. "Anyway."

"Right." Asuka turned to the class. "This is Eri Tsukino." She pursed her lips, turning to the red-head. "What do I say about you?" Eri shrugged. "This girl used to hate me for falling in love with Juudai!" she teased. A vein popped on her forehead. "And she likes to beat me up..." Eri's hands began to shake. "And she also likes to beat up Kyo and Johan when they go on their skirt hunts..." Eri's eyes opened and she glared at the blonde girl. "A-And s-she i-is a very a-amusing c-character."

Eri frowned. "You made me sound like a monster."

Johan laughed randomly. "That's because you are one, Tsukino."

Eri glared at the perverted man. "Do you really want me to beat you up, Johan?"

Kyo smiled. "See? Scarrryy!"

Asuka groaned. "I don't understand why you guys are my friends."

Johan jumped up in surprise_. _"I'm your..._friend?"_

Asuka's eyes widened and nearly bulged out of their sockets. "No! You aren't. You're just my stupid, freaking..." She paused. "Hey, you don't even teach me karate at the dojo!"

"Well, that's because you never signed up for it!" Johan cried, insulted. "You're always messing around with Ryou Marufuji-senpai in Muay Thai! It's annoying!"

Shou's eyes widened. It suddenly became quiet as Asuka realized what just happened. "My brother...is...alive?" Shou wondered in disbelief after a moment of silence.

"J-Johan, you weren't..." Asuka gulped as her voice trailed off.

Johan put a hand to his mouth. "I...I didn't mean to..."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_Johan's always messing things up._

_But what's going to happen now? Now that Shou knows the truth, will he suddenly remember about his martial arts past?_

_Find out next time!_

_Sorry about the late update, folks._

(x) Rina "anime-heroine"

_*believers never die~_

**A Red Charizard ;D**

**_Edit: _**_Thank you to **Curse of the Black Rose **for corrections! _


	8. The Truth Hurts

_Okay, sorry for getting sidetracked. Here's the next _DISCIPLE _chapter. I already got the idea for _MASTER, _the sequel to this story. I hope you enjoyed _DISCIPLE _because this is probably going to be a _15-chapter _story. Enjoy!_

_Thanks to all the reviewers. I really appreciate it and reviews really pump me up because I know that people want to read more. (Or you guys are just being really nice...I need to stop being so pessimistic.)_

_The story has been changed from rated "M" to rated "T." ...No. There will be no lemon...actually, I'll keep this M because there's a scene that's high T or M, but it's not sexual. I have no self-confidence for a lemon, so there probably won't be one for Shattered, either. D:(_

_Just read Tasogare Otome x Amnesia's bonus chapter (the one about Yuuko-san of the Toilet!). I was cracking up so hard that my boyfriend got up from his sated moment and shook me to go to sleep...which ended up with us wrestling on the bed and eventually falling asleep on each other. __(It was around 10:50PM when I was cracking up. Appy went to sleep early because he had work the next day.)_

___**Please, please, please, PLEASE review! **I really appreciate them D: _

(x) Rina "anime-heroine"

_*believers never die~_

**DISCIPLE**

**Chapter Eight: _The Truth Hurts_**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Johan and Asuka practically dragged Shou up to the rooftops. Johan had his fingers around his hair, annoyed at the fact he had just revealed to Shou. "So..." Shou looked confused as he adjusted his glasses. "Why did you...?"

"Johan Andersen," he said quickly. "Karate master of the Akiyama Dojo."

Shou nodded and looked at Asuka, raising an eyebrow. "Asuka Tenjoin," she said along with Johan, keeping a poker face. She paused, thinking of the best way to explain herself and this situation. "Muay Thai disciple under Ryou Marufuji of the Akiyama Dojo."

The light-blued-haired frowned. "Ryou..." He repeated the name again. "My brother, right?" The karate master and disciple exchanged glances and nodded at each other. "I'll take that as a yes," the younger Marufuji brother said.

Asuka sighed. "We're sorry, Shou-san," she apologized, bowing. "Your brother..." She shook her head. "From what he told me, it's been really complicated and he didn't want you to worry about what was up with him."

Shou pursed his lips. Compared to Johan, his physique was diminutive. He pressed his glasses to his nose again, turning to Asuka. "Didn't you say you were his Muay Thai disciple?"

Asuka nodded. "That's right," she agreed. "Ryou is a Muay Thai master." Her eyes turned to Johan, to ask _Do I tell him?_

Johan shrugged. "Shou, do you know why we didn't want to tell you?" Asuka raised an eyebrow. Ryou only told her vague details, so she was curious. Shou looked just as interested. "You see, the Elder of the Akiyama Dojo, Ryuu Yuki, tampered with your memory to make you think that in the accident Ryou had died and you...and you were never a martial artist."

Shou frowned. "I...I see...but..." He put on a thinking face, just as Johan's poker face began to crumble. "Me? A martial artist? A _shrimp like me?"_

Asuka sighed. "Did Manjoume call you that?"

He nodded. "Yeah...how'd you know?"

"That stupid idiot doesn't know when to stop," she complained. "He's so annoying that I had to go kick his ass with help from - " She faltered, trying to ignore her urge to shout his name. Johan looked concerned, but then turned that expression into a nonchalant, and, perhaps, even a perverted one.

"Does Juudai _turn you on?" _he asked, taking out a notepad and pencil.

"No!" she exclaimed. "He does _not!" _

Johan had a wide smirk on his face. "He doesn't? Then why does he ask me about sex and ask for photos of you?" he asked, those words a complete lie.

Asuka looked flustered. "_I_ may turn _him _on, but you asked me a completely different question!" she blurted out without thinking.

Johan looked taken aback. That was an unusual comment from Asuka, but the more weird, the better. "So, this...Juudai..." He found a stool to sit on and sat on it like an interviewer. "Is he sexy?"

"I hate yaoi!" Asuka cried, annoyed.

Johan frowned. "I thought girls _loved _yaoi," Johan commented, confused.

The blonde disciple looked just as dumbfounded as the karate master. "What?"

The darker blue-haired laughed. "So, you're into hentai?"

Asuka blushed deeply. "W-What makes you s-say that, Johan?" she stammered.

"You do like hentai?" Johan had said it as a joke, but was surprised at her remark.

"N-No, I just read too much shoujo," she mumbled.

"Will both of you listen to me?" Shou exclaimed. The crazy master and disciple turned to the light blue-haired. With a light chuckle, the karate master began speaking nonsense, but Shou shushed him. "What do you mean, Johan? Me? A marital artist?"

Johan nodded. "Yes. You were a Muay Thai master, just like your older brother, Shou." He actually sounded a little serious. "Shou."

He looked up in response. "Yeah?"

"Do you believe me?" Johan had a stern look on his face.

He frowned and began to think. "I sort of do, but I want proof."

Asuka had finally recovered from Johan's words. "We have proof."

Shou's face brightened up. "R-Really?" he cried happily.

Asuka nodded. "Come with us after school to the Akiyama Dojo along with Kyo, Eri, Johan and me." She smiled.

Shou looked at Asuka's face. "Where's Juudai, Asuka-chan?" he asked with an sad look on his face.

Her face suddenly looked gloomy. She touched her left shoulder with her right hand. "Um..." After a moment, she put her hand behind her head and scratched slowly. "I...I don't...I don't want to talk about it," she managed to say without her eyes wetting.

Johan looked a little depressed too. He was able to put an arm around her in comfort. "Don't worry, little disciple. He'll be back before you know it."

"It's only been two weeks," she acknowledged.

"I know." Johan said it so bluntly that Asuka had to look away from the two boys. "He'll come back. He never breaks his promises."

Asuka never knew he could be so comforting - wait. "Anyone hear a click?" Asuka wondered, trying to forget about Juudai, for now. She looked to Johan, who had trouble keeping a straight face. "JOHAN! YOU PERVERT!"

Shou began cracking up as soon the the jig was exposed. Johan, before they went up here, grabbed Shou and told him to play along with this when he gave him the cue. When he did, Shou would ask about Juudai and Asuka would most likely need some comfort, leading to Shou taking pictures of Asuka, especially under her skirt.

Before she knew it, the camera was already thrown down to Kyo, who was at the rooftop door and he sprinted away. Asuka frowned. "You guys are the worst!" She stormed out off the rooftop.

"Wait..." Johan frowned. "W-We always do that..."

Shou looked confused. "Is she really that emotional?"

"No," Johan said. "She's not...she normally doesn't get angry when we do something like that..." He closed his eye and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't understand girls sometimes."

"They're hard, aren't they?" Shou agreed with a sigh.

"Not as hard as I am when they give me a boner!" Johan exclaimed, laughing. The perverted master grinned. "You wanna me my karate disciple?"

"No...didn't you say I was into Muay Thai?" Shou wondered.

"Iunno. I miss Juudai," he grumbled. "It's more fun with him and the disciple." _Hmm...What's he up to...? _

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"What was that, Juudai?" Miyuki's eyes shone angrily at Juudai and Jamie as she tied them up upside-down.

Juudai howled in annoyance. "WHY DO I FEEL THE SICKEST FEEL OF DEJA VU?" he screamed, leaning back, trying not to hit Jamie.

Miyuki smirked. "Johan texted me a picture of what that disciple girl did to you and him," she said quietly, flicking Juudai's nose with a smile. "So, I thought it would be fun."

Jamie shouted at Miyuki random words. "WHY AM I HERE THOUGH?"

She shrugged. "Kenichi wasn't man enough to do it." She sighed. "Besides, Miu dragged him off somewhere so I couldn't do this to him."

Kensei Ma, the Ryouzanpaku kenpo master, and favorite of Johan, hid under Miyuki's skirt, taking out his camera. Miyuki heard many clicks. "Kensei," she said angrily. A bubble appeared around her and she kicked backwards to hit the perverted Chinese master, using the Seikuken.

Kensei's camera instead broke and a piece of glass hit the part under his nose, giving him a nosebleed, but not for the reason you'd probably guess. "Ayyyaaa! Such a sexy pose!" he screeched, taking out another camera, not paying attention to the glass on his face. Miyuki sprinted away, Kensei running along with them.

Out of the shadows, Kenichi Shirahama appeared, laughing. "Hey, guys." Juudai nodded. "Miu got Kensei to do that if...if Miu gave him a lot of nice pictures..." His face nearly melted in his fantasies. "I love Miu. So...beautiful. And graceful."

Jamie sighed. "I'd probably give my heart to Kisara," he said with a smile.

Juudai's eyebrow arched in confusion. "Well, I'd choose my girl over any, no matter what."

"Who _is _your girl?" the two asked.

The Akiyama Disciple sighed. "If you untie us, I'll show you a picture."

Kenichi did so and Juudai took out his cellphone, showing them Asuka. Jamie, the dark blue haired, look surprised. "Wow, she's sexy!"

Kenichi looked dumbfounded. "For some reason, I'm getting the sickest feeling that I've seen someone who looks like her."

Miu, that person that Kenichi saw that looks like Asuka, appeared behind them. The blonde girl wore her usual purple fighting thing with a karate gi on top. "Hi, you three. What are you looking at?" Miu bent down lower, her boobs pressing against Kenichi's back. "Can I see?" As she leaned closer, Kenichi felt like he was in heaven.

Juudai showed her the picture of Asuka, the blonde girl in her roundhouse position. "Ooh, she's pretty."

Jamie laughed. "She looks a lot like you."

Miu frowned. "Not really."

"Big breasts and blonde hair and long legs?" Jamie wondered. "Hm!"

Kenichi looked again, trying not to be distracted by Miu's boobs against his back. "W-Well, I-I g-guess there's s-some resem-resem-resemblance...," he managed to stutter out.

Miu looked concerned because her eyebrows furrowed. She pushed against Kenichi's back and tried to face him without moving her position. "What's wrong, Kenichi? Your face is red."

His jaw dropped. "T-This?" He pointed at himself. "Oh, no, I'm fine!" he lied, his face burning.

Miu frowned again. "Okay, but just tell me if you need anything, okay, Kenichi?"

Kenichi nodded, his face melting again. As Miu got back up, her boobs rubbed against him again. "Ayyaaa...," he groaned.

"K-Kenichi! Are you okay?" she cried, worried.

"N-No...that was pure heaven," he mumbled.

"KENICHI!" she shouted, obviously embarrassed. Miu sprinted out, Kenichi grumbling and following her.

Juudai smiled. "Reminds me of a lotta people," he chuckled.

"You miss the girl?" Jamie asked.

"...Yeah." Juudai ran a hand through his orange-and-brown hair. "I miss her a lot. We were supposed to go on a bath house type date," he realized. "Guess I'll do that when I get back."

Jamie laughed. "Sure, sure. Bath houses are fun - wait, is it that public one?" Jamie quickly asked.

Juudai smiled at the older blue-hair. "Of course, you dumb arse!" he cried, nudging Jamie. "I love the Koyomoto bath house!"

"So you'll get to see her naked." Jamie pouted.

He nodded. "Of course. What else do I do there?" Juudai laughed.

"Well, you could touch her...," Jamie suggested, his voice trailing off.

"No, I don't think I should," he admitted. "I mean, Asuka wouldn't like that. Besides, we're only 16...I'm actually turning 17 soon..."

"When's your birthday?" Jamie asked.

"June 5th," he answered quietly. "I want to go back to the Akiyama Dojo soon..."

"You're so quiet now," Jamie grumbled. "Besides, you still have like two months here," he added. "Elder Furinji wouldn't like it if you went early." He chuckled. "I think Apachai would beat you up if you tried."

"I _miss Asuka, _though," he retorted, annoyed.

"I know you do," Jamie said sadly. "I missed Miyuki for such a long time, too. When she...when..."

Juudai put a hand on his shoulder. "No need. I understand." He smiled as Jamie looked up. "You _do _know that Kyo's wants to steal Miyuki, right?"

Jamie shrugged. "Whatever. I'll still love Miyuki whether it's real love or just family love."

"Poor guy," Juudai sighed. "For some reason, I think I've heard this story already."

Jamie laughed, trying to lighten this intense mood. "Maybe you have..."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Asuka stared at Ryou as he turned to his brother. "Who is this, Disciple?" Ryou asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"R-Ryou-s-senp-pai," Asuka whispered. "You don't know?"

"Don't know him?" He pointed at Shou. "No." A light breeze swept through, brushing against Ryou's blue-green hair, Shou's blue hair and Asuka's blonde hair. "Why would I?" he asked, raising his leg slightly and arms up around his face as he punched and kicked a large tree, ready to destroy it. He kneed it multiple times, using his elbows to smash the sides out.

"R-Ryou...," Asuka said quietly. "Why don't you?" She had heard the whole story from Ryou and always called Ryou 'his brother.'

Kyo touched Asuka's shoulder. "He doesn't want to," Kyo said softly in her ear so only she could hear.

Shou frowned. "B-But that's my brother..."

Kyo sighed quietly. "Shou, I think you should go home," he suggested. "It's better that way."

Ryou pouted, using a final kneeing blow to rip the tree and leave only the stump. The huge tree nearly landed on Johan who was reading another porno book. The book itself got smashed under the tree, causing to Johan to scream in annoyance. "MY BOOK! _MY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!" _he shouted angrily. He pointed at Ryou. "_RYOU MARUFUJI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! YOU OWE ME THOUSANDS OF YEN, DAMMIT!" _the perverted master screeched.

Ryou sighed, tired. "I'm going to rest," he said nonchalantly, walking off.

Asuka, by this point, was completely pissed off. "That's _all _you're going to say, Ryou-senpai? Not even _trying _to remember Shou or recognize him as your younger brother?"

Ryou turned around, glaring at the young disciple. "You don't understand."

"I don't," she repeated. "So explain it."

"Juudai is Shou's older brother," Ryou said. "Not me."

Asuka shook his head. "No, he's not -"

"I'm not talking about it being related to _blood," _Ryou growled. "Shou truly is my brother, but Juudai is the older brother now." He glared again, storming off.

Kyo squeezed Asuka's shoulder. "Do you get it, Asuka? Ever since that incident, Ryou never trusted himself to take care of Shou. That's why -"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, RYOU!" Johan finished loudly, and, obviously, angrily as he sprinted to catch Ryou.

"Well, I wasn't going to say that," Kyo admitted, "but that does work."

Asuka giggled. "I wonder what Juudai would say."

"Godddd!" Kyo exclaimed. "It's always about Juudai, isn't it?" Kyo grumbled, annoyed.

"Wha...?" Asuka looked at him, thinking it was a joke, but it wasn't. His face was dead serious.

"Can't you talk about someone, or some_thing _else? You're so annoying!" he exclaimed. "Talking all about Juudai! Why can't you just fucking move on? He's probably making love to Miyuki or Miu or some_one _at this point." Kyo frowned. "Why don't you just get together with me, dammit!"

Asuka began shaking in anger. Her hand went up and she tried to slap him, but Kyo caught her wrist. She used her other hand to slap him and was released from his grip. She kicked him in the gut and the weapons master staggered backwards. She was silent as she worked on beating him up. Using her strong legs, she swept him off the ground and caught his hair, lifting her leg up in her favorite move.

"This is how _I _slap people," she said to his face, roundhouse kicking him.

Kyo fell to the ground, aching. _Dammit. She's too strong...Is she Sei or Dou? _

"Is it possible that she's both?" Kyo wondered out loud.

"K-K-Kyo," Shou said quietly, kneeling down. "Are you okay?" He looked off in the direction that Asuka was walking off. "Wow, no matter how hot she is, she's scary."

Kyo glared bitterly. "I don't get it. Why...?"

"Johan was joking about Juudai and her at school," Shou explained. "She stormed off like that too." He frowned, adjusting his glasses. "She's really emotional when people talk about Juudai."

"Obviously!" Kyo cried.

"I'm pissed at you, too, but you're lucky I'm Sei," Shou grumbled. "If I were Dou, I'd beat the crap of you too. No one talks about my Aniki that way." He frowned again. "If you do that again - talk smack about _your brother _or if you hurt Asuka like that - I'll act on impulse and I'll hurt you like you hurt them. Juudai's my friend and if you hurt his girl, you'll be hurt too."

Kyo was easily swept by his words. "You got your memories back, huh."

"Yes," Shou answered, punching him in the gut. "You're annoying." Shou stood up and walked away, adjusting his glasses again.

Kyo sighed, sitting up. "I'm the bad guy, huh? Wow, honesty sucks."

He fell against the grass again with his hands behind his head, sighing and wondering what Juudai would think about this.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Juudai Yuki & Asuka Tenjoin; Shiki Misaki & Neku Sakuraba; Toshi Shimizu & Hina Asou; Train Heartnet & Saya Minatsuki; Mashiro Moritaka & Miho Azuki; Yuki Sohma & Tohru Honda; Night Tenjou & Riiko Izawa; Cloud Strife & Tifa Lockheart; Vaan & Penelo; Ryuu & Yukino; Ash & Misty (Sorry KK~ xD); Phoenix & Iris; Diego & Mia; Phoenix & Maya; Edgeworth & Gumshoe;

_Most of them are a little obvious. What are they from? x) They're some of my favorite pairings...err...the...few...last ones...aren't...pairings...x_x If they were...*dies._

(x) Rina "anime-heroine"

_*believers never die~_


	9. Laughter & Tears

_I was in a really bad writer's block earlier. I'm good now._

_(Thanks to Tek-Tek, Apollo and Jen! [Madly Chessur, A Blue Blastoise and Foxy-Jen])_

_Apollo is named "A Blue Blastoise" in contrast to my "A Red Charizard." If you use those names and got the idea from me, make sure you say so! (Kidding slightly. A lotta people use those kinds of names.)_

(x) RAIN! ;3

(No~! Not Rina. xD)

_*believers never die~_

_**PS. **I've been reading Darker Than Black. It's awesome and HEI IS HOT._

**_Note: _**_For DISCIPLE, I get about 150 hits an update and 3-4 reviews. Same with Summer, but Summer gets 200 hits. Let's see... 3-4 people review out of 200-300 hits. Wow. WE CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT. _

_**Note2: **I'm addicted to MW2. X_x_

_**Note3: **Apollo/Appy is worse than me in MW2._

_**Note4:** Sorry for the late update. _

_**Note5: **I just rewatched the Decline of Video Gaming series on Newgrounds. (Super-Flash-Bros & Double Helix) It was just as funny as the day it came out! Even more so because of the Metal Gear Solid, Final Fantasy and Devil May Cry references for today! ("MGS7" had Old Snake; "FFMXCXMC..." had a super long title; "DMC4" completely sucked compared to DMC1) Ha! Square Enix was completely pwned in the butt. _

_Anyway, here you go._

_-Rina_

**DISCIPLE**

**Chapter Nine: _Laughter & Tears_**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Kyo?" Rei Saotome poked his silver hair. "Hey, what's wrong?" She had a knack of annoying people at the wrong time. The young girl was a little worried about her relationship with the younger Yuki brother - if she couldn't have Juudai, why not take his brother? "Kyo?" she repeated.

Kyo Yuki looked up, his glowing eyes tired. "What do you want?" he managed to croak in a bitter tone.

"I..." She turned away, a little taken aback. "I was worried," was her only response.

Kyo looked up at her again, curious and confused. "H-Huh?" Now he sounded exactly like Juudai.

"I was worried," she said again, a little more confident. "Um...are you okay?"

Kyo shook his head, sitting up. "You've got no idea, Rei-chan." His hands went to his temples and he began rubbing them slowly. "I've gone through hell - frozen over - and back up." He shook his head again, remembering what he said to Asuka and Shou that day.

"Oh," was all Rei could say. She put an arm around him.

Kyo smiled slightly. "Thanks. Rei."

She nodded as the bell rang. "Uhm." She pulled away. "If you need someone, I'm here, y'know."

Kyo nodded. "Thanks," he repeated. "Time to sit down," he chuckled.

"Yeah," Rei agreed, taking her seat. "Smile," she reminded in a motherly tone as Asuka walked into the classroom, shooting an obvious glare at Kyo.

Instead of a smile, he frowned as low as his mouth could go, Rei a little confused...until she saw Asuka's eyes annoyed at Kyo.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

In the back, Johan and Eri noted this. "Eri!" Johan pestered as Cronos took his place up front. "You notice somethin'?"

"Yeah," she whispered back. "Bad aura with Kyo and Asuka!"

"Exactly!" Johan replied quietly. "It's sucks!"

Eri sighed. "How do we fix this?" she whispered as loud as she could to not get scolded by Cronos.

"I know," Johan said back softly. "We lure Kyo into the hot springs while the two of you are in there and I'll guide him through and -"

Eri threw a pencil at Johan. "What good is that?" she scoffed.

"No good," he admitted. "I just wanted to go to the hot springs."

Eri began lecturing him when Cronos snapped, "Lovebirds! No more strawberry talks!"

Eri and Johan exchanged a look. "Straw...berry?" they wondered at the same time.

Asuka stifled a giggle. "Oh wow," she said under her breath. "Cronos knows the modern lingo."

"MISS TENJOIN!" Cronos howled, accidentally slapping himself with his ruler. "YOWCCH!"

Soon, the whole class were hysterically laughing at this. "Y-Yes, P-Professor C-Cronos?" Asuka tried to say.

"YOU HAVE DETENTION!" he shouted.

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Why me and not those two buffoons?" She pointed at Eri and Johan.

"BECAUSE YOUR BOYFRIEND ISN'T HERE!" Cronos shouted, obviously annoyed.

Asuka's face turned a bright red. "S-So!" she cried in response.

Cronos frowned. "I have to punish someone -" He looked at Johan. "Hmm? Time for a punishment, Mr. Andersen..." He took out his ruler and walked to Johan's desk with a smirk.

"Oh crap." Johan held his hands out and bit his lip.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Asuka went up to the roof, feeling nostalgic. "Haha," she murmured to herself. "It's been a while since I was up here." She looked around, smiling and remembering how she and Juudai were always up on the higher building. "Almost been four months... Bento boxes, delinquents...so few kisses..." She closed her eyes and let the breeze sweep her away.

Suddenly, lips pressed to hers and she pulled away, obviously surprised and annoyed of being caught off guard. "H-Hey! Y-Y...You..." Her eyes widened. "Y-You..." She tackled him onto the roof and hugged him tightly, not ever wanting to let go. "Y-You!" she cried. "You!" That was all she could say.

The brown-and-orange haired started laughing. "Jeez, you're crazy," he grumbled, trying to sit up. Asuka's finger tightened around his shoulders and she whispered for him to never let go. Juudai smiled. "Heh, didn't I tell you four months would be a breeze, Asuka?" She pulled and away and stared at him.

Juudai Yuki was all battered up - there were bruises almost everywhere and bandages loosely tied on him. He put a hand behind his head, noticing Asuka's eyes. "Ah. You see..." He chuckled lightly. "Beat up by Hayato-senpai," he explained. "He thought I was peeping on his granddaughter..." Asuka raised an eyebrow. "I swear! I wasn't!" he cried, frowning sadly.

She kept her head on his shoulder, pressing her lips to his neck. "Shut up," she murmured, trying to hold back tears. "You need to comfort me," she mumbled, her voice cracking multiple times.

"U-Urk..." He swallowed and pulled his arms around her, patting her back and neck, eventually ending up simply rubbing her. "I'm sorry," was all he could say. "I'm sorry." He kept repeating those two words as much as possible. "Let's go to the dojo," he said firmly.

"B-But..." Asuka held him tighter. "Why...?"

He touched her hair and put loose strands behind her ear. "Because," he said simply. After a while, he added, "I love you. That's why."

Asuka wrapped her arms around his waist. "But...we're..."

"Going to ditch?" he finished. "Yes...we are," he agreed. "One ditch for you shouldn't be a lot to Cronos."

"I have detention today," she admitted, flushing and so happy that he couldn't see her.

"I'll make your darkest days alright," he quoted from a song. "So let's go."

Asuka sighed. "How does that compare to detention?" she wondered bitterly.

Juudai shrugged. "I dunno," he admitted. "But still." He paused.

"Jeez," she grumbled, hitting her head against his collarbone multiple times.

"O-Ow!" he exclaimed. "Tender spot!" he reminded.

Asuka pulled away, obviously surprised. "I-I'm s-sorry!" she exclaimed, looking at him up and down. He didn't look hurt - in fact, he looked really happy.

"You look even better when you're crying!" Juudai exclaimed, hugging her tightly. Asuka grumbled inaudible words, which Juudai replied to with a laugh. "Asuka, you know I was kidding. I missed you," he confessed. "And I absolutely love you when you smile." His voice was light and _different; _Asuka didn't know he had such a passionate side to him. "Really."

"O-Oh..." She held herself close to him, still not wanting to let go. "Um...are you okay?"

He laughed. "Yeah, totally. Jamie told me how to sweet talk you," he explained, chuckling lightly. "Great, huh."

Asuka smiled at him. "Funny..." After a quick thought, Asuka added, "But Jamie doesn't know me, does he?"

Juudai shook his head. "He said it always works," he said with a smile. "So, I thought I'd try it out, y'know...he's like a second Fubuki," he explained.

"A second... Oh _God _don't let me meet him," Asuka groaned.

The brown-and-orange haired frowned. "Don't you like your brother?"

She nodded, but replied, "A second one wouldn't be right." She sighed. "I'm already harassed enough." Juudai pursed his lips, obviously distressed with her wording. Asuka shook her head. "N-No, I mean... No one's hurting me or anything, I just meant -"

"What does harassed mean?" Juudai interrupted.

Asuka gasped, but closed her mouth, expecting this. "Never mind," she grumbled.

"No, really," he mumbled. "What the heck does it mean by harassed?" He frowned, look at Asuka up and down.

"I think you being crashed up like that is harassed," Asuka explained. "Well, I think you need a dictionary."

Juudai sighed. "I think we need to go to the dojo," he laughed. "Shall we?" he asked quietly, standing up an holding his hand out and pointing it towards the blonde girl. "C'mon," he urged. "Let's go!"

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"My, my," the young brown girl muttered as the couple made their way to the Akiyama Dojo. "Ditching, are we?" Rei Saotome asked. She looked slightly different, Asuka noticed. Her hair was in a pony tail and she wasn't wearing her school uniform - she was wearing a karate top and a miniskirt.

"You're ditching too, aren't you?" Juudai noticed with a short laugh.

Rei's eyes widened. "Juudai?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah." He let out a soft chuckle. "Just found Asuka up on the roof."

Rei's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "So you've been seeing her, I assume?" she mumbled in jealousy. Asuka looked confused - didn't Rei love Kyo now?

"Heh," he chuckled softly. "Of course," he quickly agreed. "She _is _my girlfriend." With a smile, Juudai added, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"A-Absolutely n-not," Rei managed to stammer out. " W-Why would there be?"

The brown-and-orange haired shrugged. "I dunno. You looked really...opposed to me and Asuka gettin' together." He put a hand behind his head, making Rei twitch even more. _They're just like each other, _Rei grumbled in her mind. Juudai put a hand in front of Rei, waving it in her face. "Yo, you there?"

Asuka pulledon Juudai's sleeve. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's okay!" She bit her lip. "Right, Rei-chan?"

Rei nodded, somewhat annoyed. Her _rival _was comforting her. "Okay..." A confused look was upon her face. "What are you talking about, Asuka?"

Asuka laughed lightly. "Something's wrong, huh, Rei?"

"Would Kyo be ditching as well as you two?" she asked quietly, blushing slightly.

Juudai smiled widely. "Asuka, can you text the words "fall out with and make out" to Kyo?" Juudai requested. Asuka nodded, but realized she didn't have Kyo's number and asked quickly for it. "Oh yeah, it's..." He gave it to her and smiled as she did it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Juudai chuckled. "It means 'get the crap out of school the instant you can because I found a sexy girl you can go out with' or something along those lines," he explained. Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Before you ask, it's something to get him running here." He cocked his head towards Rei. "Besides, I think she's a prime candidate for our friend to fall in love with."

Asuka sighed. "Young love."

Juudai stuck his tongue out at her and replied, "We're still young, no?"

"True." Asuka couldn't think of something better to say. "Well... why are you here, anyway, Rei?"

She put her hands behind her waist and frowned. "I'm annoyed at you, Asuka," she said bluntly.

Asuka raised and eyebrow and exchanged looks with Juudai. "Why?" she wondered in a faint whisper.

Juudai turned away. "Jealousy, I guess," he muttered.

"I've known Juudai a lot longer," Rei grmbled.

The person they were arguing about frowned. "Hey, I never even knew you before this year," he objected. "That pretty makes you and Asuka meet me at the same time."

Rei frowned. "W-Well I -"

"You love Kyo, don't you?" Asuka interrupted. "I don't want you to feel bad by being heartbroken by the two of us together and I really don't want to let go of Juudai, but... W-What was that for?" She touched the red spot on her face. Rei slapped her!

"I love Juudai!" she shouted. She raised her hands up in a karate stance, but one knee was up, making it seem like a mix of karate and Muay Thai. "Now let's fight!" she cried. Asuka's eyes widened. "For him!"

Juudai squeezed Asuka's shoulder. "Don't," he said softly. "I love you, and only you, Asuka."

"Well, I think this is more of a fight of pride," Asuka explained, slightly annoyed, "rather than a fight for love." Juudai nodded, stepping back.

"Just be careful. I can feel her ki," he whispered. "It's dark and strong." He closed his eyes and took a very deep breath. "I even feel some killing intent..." His eyes widened and shook the girl in front of him. "Asuka! She's on the Asura path!" he cried. "The Satsujin-ken! Literally 'The Killing Fist'!"

Rei smirked. "That's right. I'm super strong now!" the brunette female exclaimed in joy. "All thanks to my masters!"

"No...," Juudai murmured. "So that's who Jamie was talking about..."

Asuka turned to Juudai. "What?"

He frowned. "Well, while I was training at Ryouzanpaku, Jamie told me about the _Seven Star Assassins _recruiting a very capable female fighter, obviously to top the Akiyama Dojo's Eri Tsukino, and, of course, you, Asuka Tenjoin, as well as Shigure Kosaka and Miu Furinji from Ryouzanpaku." He began to whimper. "She's at your level, but she's obviously got some tricks up her sleeves."

Asuka nodded. "I can take this."

"Why don't you let me handle it?" Juudai asked quietly. "I'm at Master level just about now."

Asuka shook her head. "I don't need you babysitting me all the time," she snapped. Once she saw his expression, she quickly said, "I-I didn't..."

"It's fine," he said.

Rei looked impatient and Asuka noticed her darkening and her eyelids blackening. "Hurry up, you stupid girl!"

Juudai's eyes widened. "Her ki is strong! It's dark!"

"I know," Asuka whispered. "Don't worry, Juudai. I'll be okay."

"DIE!"

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_Hope you like my late update...heh...Sorry 'bout it._

_CLIFFYYY! _

_BAI~~_

-Rinaaa


	10. Fighting is Your Favorite Passion

DISCIPLE _chapters hit the big 1-0! YEAH! _

_Well, this is gonna be fun guys. Hope you enjoy this. :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_Please check out my new story _Focutense _on FictionPress. Just add '~adream' to the end of the FictionPress URL to find my story and profile. Hope you read it and review._

_**WARNING: **Crackish chapter, but also sad. _

_**PS. **Colored Cobaltshipping picture up on deviantART! Juudai Yuki: Reflection up on deviantART! Kenichi/GX x-over up - *gets smacked. "YEAH WE KNOW! IT'S UP ON DEVIANTART." I was going to say up your butt and around the corner, but that works too!_

_\-Rina_

**DISCIPLE**

**Chapter Ten: _Fighting is Your Favorite Passion_**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Been a while since the two of us worked together," Johan muttered under his breath, trying to keep Eri under control as they hid behind a large oak tree in the Akiyama Dojo. "I knew you were bad, but now you're just naughty! Ditching?"

Eri punched his shoulder. "Oh stop it, Johan," she grumbled. "It's not like _I'm _going to be the one who sabotages the fight."

"Yeah, you're not - wait, where does that leave me?" Johan cried, but Eri quickly put her hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" she exclaimed quietly. "_You're _going to mess up this cat fight," she explained, "because _you're _the pervert."

Johan frowned. "B-But...using my awesome perverted powers for something as low as this? I can't believe it...it's just...it's just..." He sniffed softly. "It's just not right!"

Eri slapped the karate master. "Then what do you want to do? Strip Juudai of his clothes?"

Johan's eyes lit up. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Be careful." Juudai looked distressed. He had stopped Rei from kicking Asuka's face off and managed to get Rei to wait until Asuka was ready.

"Is there something wrong, Juudai?" Asuka asked, touching his cheek.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I...I feel...unfamiliar ki." They were standing int he Akiyama Dojo backyard, the usual fight area. "They're pretty strong. One's a master and it's weird and loving or something and the other is a strong one...like two tiers under master."

"I see," Asuka said quietly. "I can feel it too, sort of, but...it's not weird ki to me." She raised an eyebrow, putting her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips softly and smiled as she pulled away. "I'll be fine."

"That unfamiliar ki is going to kill me; sensing it hurts," he grumbled, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Rei looked annoyed. "Will both of you shut up?" She was impatiently tapping her foot.

"Let's start!" Asuka shouted, raising her arms in a Muay Thai stance.

"Wait!" Juudai exclaimed. "What about those two weird ki?" Juudai held her shoulder.

Asuka shook his hand off. "I'm sure it's fine."

"Well, their ki feel dangerous to me...," he mumbled.

"Maybe it's a ki-sensing malfunction?" Asuka suggested sarcastically.

Juudai nodded with a laugh. "I suppose."

Rei shook in obvious anger. "C'mon! It's time for us to go at it!" They started to fight and Asuka managed to pin Rei down and began punching her, obviously annoyed. Rei was just as angry - she bit Asuka's shoulder and the blonde beauty fell backwards, Rei kicking her in the face. Asuka spat out blood and jumped up, elbowing and kneeing Rei as much as possible. As Rei staggered back, Asuka raised her leg in a roundhouse kick.

Suddenly, out of the blue, came the one and only blue-haired master! He sprinted towards Juudai and tackled him onto the floor, shouting weird, muffled things until Rei and Asuka calmed down. "TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES, JUUDAI!" Johan shouted, slapping the disciple. "TAKE _THEM _OFF!"

"Johan?" Juudai cried. "That was _your _ki? Damn it! So the 'weird and loving' part was your pervertedness!" He pushed Johan off him with a kangaroo kick, but instead Johan rocketed up to the sky, almost 12ft. high and fell back down into the Dojo. "Omigawd! Johan!"

They heard a loud _CRASH! _and heard Johan shout, "I'm fine! I landed on Eri's body, which is really nice!" which was followed with a loud slap.

Rei looked appalled. "THAT PERVERT! I didn't get a chance to hit him!" She glared angrily at Juudai. "And it's all your fault!"

Asuka took this chance and roundhouse kicked Rei to the floor.

Rei spat out blood multiple times, shouting, "That wasn't fair! You're always using dirty tricks! I don't understand why you're part of the Saving Fist!"

She shrugged. "Because I was saved by an imbecile that was part of the Saving Fist and got me to fall in love with him?"

"Wait, that was a question?" Juudai frowned.

"Did you _want _her to call you an imbecile?" Rei asked in anger.

"Now, now." They heard a familiar sigh and Kyo sat down next to Rei, patting her head. "I know how you feel. But the truth is," Kyo continued, "my brother _is _an imbecile. No questions about it, Blondie."

Asuka and Kyo glared at each other for the longest time, an intense atmosphere appearing. Juudai pulled his arms around Asuka from behind and whispered in her ear, "Don't. Don't, Asuka, don't."

"Why shouldn't I?" Asuka snarled. "That guy has been tormenting me day and night about you, Juudai! Don't you care?" she shouted, trying to get away from his grasp.

Rei looked saddened. "You too, Kyo-kun! Please stop!" she shouted, grabbing Kyo's shoulders.

Juudai tapped his foot impatiently as Kyo and Asuka's heads cooled.

"You guys fight, but this much?" Juudai exclaimed. "I don't get it...Why? Why the freak are you guys fighting?"

Rei held Juudai's shoulder, glaring "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" she screamed, obviously pissed. She stormed off and Johan chose the worst time to jump in.

"Hey, what I miss?" Johan looked around, confused. The scene before him was Kyo and Asuka arguing about something and Juudai trying to stop it. He noticed that Rei was running away and Eri stepped in, trying to help Juudai. "Rei?" he mumbled. She was one of the people from school that had caught her eye - not that she was hot or anything, just caring and playful. "Rei!" he exclaimed, running off.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Rei-chaan," he said sweetly, looking around for her. It had already been fifteen minutes and still no sign. Suddenly, he heard a loud wail and turned to the sound, staring at Rei Saotome in the face. "There you are." He knew she was from the _Seven Star Assassins, _but he never thought she'd act so... defenseless. "Rei-chan," he mumbled, looking down at her as she was sobbing her eyes out, her back against the large wall. Johan put his burly arm around Rei's shoulders as he sat down beside her. "Are you alright?" he whispered softly, holding her tightly.

"Huh...?" Rei raised her head, looking up at Johan groggily. "Who...?" Her eyes widened as Johan wiped her tears away. Flinching backwards, she tried to pull away from him. "Y-You?" She tried getting away from him, but Johan had a strong hold on her. "L-Let go!" she shouted, pushing against him.

"Hey...," he muttered, his head against her neck. "Don't struggle. It makes me sad." He frowned. "It makes me really sad."

"Pervert!" she shouted, trying to slap him. Johan caught her wrist with his free hand and put it behind her back calmly. It hurt slightly, but Rei knew he could have a tighter grip on her. "Let go!" she half-shouted, half-sobbed. "Please...let go of me...I don't want to get hurt..." She sniffed sadly. "Don't touch me...I...I'm scared..." She turned away from him, no longer struggling.

"Oh, I'll _touch _you alright..." Johan's eyes shone as his perverted mind took over. He tackled Rei to the ground and started tickling her like crazy. "You can't tell me to _not touch you!" _Johan shouted, kissing her neck and nipping her skin. His fingers didn't let up on their assault on her torso even after Rei had started laughing loudly. "Now _smile, _Rei Saotome!" he cried, kissing her forehead. "Smile..." He sighed unhappily, keeping his head again her neck. "Smile...and...don't...don't go back...to the satsujin-ken..." Rei looked at him, noticing that Johan was about to cry. "The...satsujin...ken..." His eyes were closed, obviously downcast. "It...only...brings...sadness..."

Rei pulled her arms around Johan's neck and held him tightly. "Um...Sorry about calling you a pervert." Johan raised his head and looked down at the girl. He smiled a little, a new one to her eyes. It was a shy, playful smile, one unlike all of his other excitedly perverted grins. Rei pressed hers lips to his cheek and giggled quietly. "Um...I like you, Johan...but... How can we...be friends when...?"

"Leave the _Star Assassins," _he interrupted quickly, turning away, unable to meet her eyes.

Rei frowned. "But the price to pay for leaving the _Assassins _is..."

"Your life." He said it like he knew it. "But it doesn't matter. I'll protect you." He grinned and managed to stand up, holding her bridal-style. "I will protect you from anything, Rei Saotome. I promise."

Rei turned away, blushing. "Johan... Eh?" she cried out. His lips pressed against hers, and he had no sign of stopping. Rei pushed him away and got on her own feet, staring him in the eyes, fiery passion burning. "What...?" Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled her arms around his neck, kissing him intensely. "Johan...Johan..." She kept repeating his name, wishing this moment would never end.

Of course, it did because it had to.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_**"I see."**_

He bowed to the master, simply a silhouette against the darkness. "Master, this is the opening you have been waiting for. Those katsujin-ken bastards took in our spy and -"

_**"No. She has been taken away from us."**_

"What?" He looked appalled. "How can you say that, Master? She was just recruited, she was so successful and..."

**_"It is that blue-haired."_**

"Johan?" He stared at the darkness where his master was. "What? No one could like that fool."

_**"Perhaps, but I saw how close she had become to the blue-haired in simply a few minutes." **_The darkness blurred for a moment. _**"She is an insecure source and must be eliminated at once."**_

"Yes, Master, but -"

_**"Do you not want to obey my orders?" **_he boomed.

"Master!" the inferior cried, bowing. "I am sorry for denying you. It will not happen again."

_**"I will make sure it does not." **_Using his mighty strength, the master slammed his fist on his throne and somehow caused an sonicboom to destroy a pillar of the room. _**"You see my power? Now fix that pillar!"**_

"Yes sir!" the inferior exclaimed. "But...do we kill her first or fix the pillar."

_**"Which seems more important to you?" **_the master screamed with heavy sarcasm rolling off his tongue.

"YES SIR!" The secondhand man sounded scared. "Right away, Master!"

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Johan, Rei, Juudai and Asuka were sitting in the Akiyama Dojo "lobby" where Asuka had first met Daichi.

"Could you tell us about the _Star Assassins, _Rei-chan?" Johan asked, smiling that pervertedly sweet smile. "We need information."

"Of course..." She shook her head around. "I've never seen the 'Master' in person, but I know he's the big guy of a bunch of groups all together, which include the _Seven Star Assassins, _the _White Society, _and a few others. He's a guy who rules by fear," she explained. "And his secondhand man..." She shivered.

"What?" they all cried out.

"Spit it out!" Juudai managed to snarl.

"Okay, okay!" she said, obviously frightened. Johan pulled her into his arms and sang to her a little.

He then shot Juudai an angry look. "No scaring her. She's mine and Asuka yours, so you can mess with Asuka all you want."

Juudai raised an eyebrow. "But Asuka scares me more than I scare her."

"Hey!" Asuka glared at Juudai for a moment, but said, "Rei. Please. Tell us."

"Okay..." She pulled away from Johan and glanced at the master, the top-tier disciple and the one still in-training. "The Master's secondhand man..." She swallowed and stared at Juudai hesitantly.

"It's Kyo. Kyo Yuki."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_BOOM! CLIFFY!_

_YEAH!_

_Hehe, I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for my Cobaltshipping._

_-Rina_

_All reviews with corrections are greatly appreciated! I hope you review just for the heck of it!_

_(Chapter title based on these lyrics: "Honestly that never happened, lying is your favorite passion." I don't like the song, but I loved those lines. Forget what song they're from.)_


	11. Perfection

_Thanks for all the reviews and for the new reviewers! (Elley ((Darkus Asuka)), Immortal Fallen Radiance & Chausten) Also, thanks for all the usual reviewers. (Nii-san, sparky, Curse, etc.) *said blandly._

_Thanks a bunch to Chausten for that really long review, and you know what? That actually gave me some - a lot - of inspiration to write this chapter! (And to stop italicizing "Seven Star Assassins" "Society" etc. x3) After this, I hope to have chapters up much, much, *much* quicker for your sakes. Please be patient with me! I'm having many problems, as well as school work and things with work. You know what school does to you. Makes you feel so tired you can't do a thing for the rest of the day._

_After I get this update done and ready with, I'll start writing_ DISCIPLE_ in one of my notebooks! Yeah! _

_This is the long awaited chapter! Woohoo! 11!_

_It took a few months. (Or one.) I am so sorry…I was sick the last couple days (uh...maybe last two weeks?) and now I have finished it! *dances happily, while coughing and laughing at the same time.*_

-(x)- Rina~

**DISCIPLE**

**Chapter Eleven: _Perfection_**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Juudai looked around, confused. "But..." He closed his eyes and Asuka rubbed his shoulder. "I don't get it..." He frowned, finding the right words. "He's my brother...I would trust him with anything..." As another pout spread against his face, Asuka touched his cheek and whispered something quickly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." He nodded at Asuka, kissing her temple softly.

Asuka looked distressed - she knew, as everyone else did, that there was something wrong with him. No one said a word, though.

Rei was the one to break the silence. "I know it's hard to believe, but..." The bluenette sighed, looking down at her clenched fists. "It's the truth, Juudai..." Johan rubbed her shoulder with the arm that was around her. "I'm sorry..."

"Yeah..." He couldn't seem to meet her eyes - or anybody's - at that point. He kept his eyes down at his knees. "Understood...Rei..."

Asuka touched his chin and lifted his head up, looking into his eyes. Her eyes were worried and sad, but somehow, at the same time, angry and furious - or perhaps just anxious. "Hey. We've been through a lot together, right?" she asked. He nodded in response, unable to use his mouth. "We'll get through this like the other times, somehow." She tried to put on a smile, but failed miserably. "So don't worry, alright? Now we've got Rei, Johan and the rest of the masters."

Juudai nodded, forcing a smile. "You're right. We won't give up."

"Rivals." She grinned.

"But we're still a couple, right?" He looked a little confused.

"Juudai!" she scolded, cuffing him. "You seriously have to ask that?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Yes." He pouted. "So...are we?"

Asuka leaned up and kissed him softly. "Does that answer your question, Juudai?"

"Um..." He sighed, shaking his head. "No, actually it doesn't..." He seemed to be talking serious. "I'm sorry."

"Wait, _you're _sorry?" Asuka asked in confusion. "Does that mean...we're through...?"

Juudai raised an eyebrow. "Huuuuh?"

Johan sighed. "Ya guys seem to misunderstand each other..." The blue-haired master started laughing. "Just go hug and kiss each other, alright? It'll make things a lot easier and quicker so the Rei-chan can explain more stuff to you two."

Juudai punched Johan on the shoulder. "You always seem to get these things right, man!"

"Yeah, just like my brother..." Asuka sighed, rolling her eyes as she leaned over and captured Juudai's lips. Juudai grinned under her mouth and pulled his arms around her neck for a moment and then pulled away calmly.

They then turned to Rei, who looked pained. "Eh?" Leaning towards her, the blue-haired master began to examine her. "Are you hurt?" He looked up and down her right arm. His eyes widened as she winced when his fingers ran up and down her arm.

"Ah...," she groaned softly. "Ow..." Johan kissed it quickly and sighed again. "Johan...," she scolded. "I'm okay," she added quickly, seeing Juudai and Asuka's expressions of worry.

Johan shook his head slowly and massaged her tender spots. "Nah, you're not, Rei," said the master, a look of disgust on his face. "It's broken." He glared at Asuka playfully. "Most likely from your fight."

"No...actually..." Rei giggled softly. "You broke my arm, Johan."

"EH?" He raised in eyebrow in confusion and worry. "Did I?" he nearly shouted. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he added in an exclaim. "I'll get the medicine from Edo!" he cried, jumping up and running off. "I promise you'll be okay, Rei-chaaan! I'll get some bandages too and stuff like that!"

Rei began to laugh, causing Juudai and Asuka to worry. "Is your arm okay, Rei-chan?" Asuka asked softly, touching her shoulder. She nodded in response, smiling at her rival. "Okay…but why…?"

"So Johan won't have to hear our little plan," she explained, a devilish smile appearing on her soft lips.

"What?" Juudai wondered, confused.

"We're gonna infiltrate them," she replied, that crazy smile that matching with her eyes. "I know the Seven Star Assassins field in and out," she added, laughing. "I could show you where to go."

"…I don't think that's a good idea," Asuka said with a frown. "It's very dangerous, especially since you've X'd Johan out of the plan…"

Rei snorted. "I'll prove to Johan that I can do a lot more than just cry!" she exclaimed, a little too loudly. "And don't worry, my arm's not broken."

"But why can't Johan be in this?" Juudai asked, clearing his throat. Asuka was getting the feeling that Juudai knew just as well as she did that this could as well be a trap.

"It's too risky to bring all of us," she explained. "Besides, I have the perfect idea."

"…Which is…?" Juudai looked confused as Asuka said words out loud.

"…I'll tell you when we get there," Rei decided after a minute. "Or, at least, in the car."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

It was dark, cold and stormy…ironically enough, Asuka thought in her head as she examined once again the black American Ferrari Rei had willingly snagged from the Seven Star Assassins. It had black sleek leather on the inside and was comfortable – not to mention it was a speedy car.

"Here's the plan." Rei began to climb into the driver seat, but Asuka hurriedly stopped her.

"Wait, wait, wait, Rei!" she exclaimed, pulling her arm to get her away. "You can't drive. Let me or Juudai drive."

Rei chuckled lightly, pushing the blonde girl away. "I was afraid you'd say that, Asuka-chan. The thing is, I'm a Star Assassin remember? I think I know how to drive a car fast enough to get away from the cops."

Asuka stood blankly at Rei for a moment until Juudai patted her shoulder. "Let's listen to her, Asu-chan. I can believe her for right now."

The blonde girl nodded in response. "Just never, ever, _ever _say that again to my face, okay, Rei?"

"Okay." She clambered into the driver seat, Juudai hopping into the rear with Asuka. "I can drive this car fast enough to get away from the cops," Rei quickly said, starting the car.

"Rei! What did I tell you?"

"You said not to say that to your _face," _she reminded. She turned around and poked Asuka's cheek. "And _that, _my friend, is _your face."_

Juudai started laughing. "Oh, I get it! Ha, ha, _your face."_

Asuka sighed and shook her head in annoyance. "Just drive the damn car, will you?" The thunder outside boomed and the blonde beauty hopped up in shock. Juudai chuckled at her performance and leaned over to hug her.

"It's gonna get bumpy," he mumbled softly, unbuckling his seatbelt to sit in the middle seat next to her. "Hang on to me, okay?"

Rei grumbled a few things they couldn't hear but Asuka ignored it. "Okay, Juudai. I hope that the car doesn't _bump into a cop car_ so we wouldn't have to _run from the cops," _Asuka said with a sarcastic tone.

"It's only going to get bumpy if I go this fast," Rei explained, pressing her foot on the gas to 60 miles per hour.

"Rei!" Asuka scolded. "Come on!"

Rei sighed and lifted her foot slightly. The speedometer went down to 50, but they were just on a side street.

Asuka hit her head onto Juudai's shoulder in annoyance, causing him to groan in pain. "Ah! Sorry!" she quickly said, jerking up in response, but hitting his chin. "Juudai!" He touched his chin, rubbing it softly. Asuka took his hand and massaged it for him. "Oh man..."

"Most people woulda thunk you hated each other rather than loved each other," Rei said, laughing hysterically. She holds her stomach, not even touching the car wheel for a few seconds. When she saw a pair of headlights, she quickly grabbed the wheel and swiveled to the side. "Sorry!"

"God_dammit," _Asuka said, a vein probably popping. "Rei, let me drive."

"Asuka," Juudai whispered in her ear sweetly, "it's okay. Let Rei. She know what she's doing."

Rei shook her head, smiling smugly. "Not exactly...but I do know where to do. We've got about two miles of gravel ahead of us."

Asuka looked out the window for a moment and her eyes bulged. "What...the..." Where Asuka was looking, about five miles away from the left of the car, was a huge mansion, engulfed in darkness. "Is _that _the headquarters?"

"You betcha," Rei replied, grinning like a fool. "Now I gotta hit this pedal thing to the metal!"

"NO, REI, YOU BETTER NOT -"

The car made a loud bump and soon the speedometer was rising from 50MPH to nearly 95MPH. "To the metal!" Rei shouted again, bouncing up and down on her seat as the car drove over gravel. "Yeah!" She looked back for a second, adding, "I should tell you the plan, shouldn't I?"

Juudai held Asuka tightly, whispering her words of comfort. "I swear, that girl is doing some reckless things right now," he said, kissing her temple. "Hey, if you're scared of the Assassins or something, I'll protect you," he added, noticing her green face. When Juudai realized Rei had spoken to him, he looked up and nodded a yes signal to her question.

"No, it's not that I'm nervous," she whispered softly, shaking in nausea. "I'm sick to my stomach...for a completely different reason."

"Why don't you open the window and throw up?" Juudai suggested, cocking his head to the side as he pulled away from Asuka to see her face.

"No thanks. It's probably bad for the environment," she retorted, gritting her teeth in both annoyance and nausea. "For the first time today, I want you to drive as fast as you can, Rei..."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Eri-san!" Johan shouted as loud as he could...which was pretty loud. He rushed into the kitchen, shouting incomprehensible words. "Eri-san, Eri-san, Eri-san!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Eri screamed back, hooking him in the face. "Whoops. I thought you were a pervert - oh wait, yeah you are."

Johan held Eri's shoulder for a moment, groaning. "Please...did you see...Rei...and them...? I can't...find...them..." He gasped, breathing in and out unsteadily. "And...I think...she broke...her arm..."

"Wait, isn't Rei that Assassins girl?" Eri asks in surprise, looking up from her cooking again. "Why the hell are you worried about her?"

"Because! She's a good girl!" Johan exclaimed back with much enthusiasm. "I know she is. She isn't going to end up like those other Assassins. She'll make it out alive."

Eri raised in eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean, Johan? 'Alive'? What the freak are you talking about? It's not like she's gonna die or anything...soon, at least." She looked back down at her food and continued stirring her pot roast. "There's no way I'd kill her unless needed." She glanced at Johan, glaring for a moment.

"Eri...please, have you seen any of them?" Johan sounded exasperated and needy.

"No, I haven't," she replied smoothly, but abnormally quickly.

He placed an evil glare on her, turning on his seductive side. "Eri." His voice was dark and husky, tinted with a hint of lust. "Tell me. Did you see them? Rei or Asuka or Juudai. I need to talk to them. I know you're lying, Eri. You have to trust me. I only want to help...No, I _need _to help."

Eri froze, her eyes never leaving his. "What...Johan...I..." She swallowed hesitantly, not able to reply.

"Tell me." His words were swift and to the point. Just one little push and she'd be breaking down. "Tell me now, Eri. I told you. I just want to help."

"G-Go away. You're interrupting my cooking!" she exclaimed, her voice shaking. "Please, Johan, stop it! You're scaring me..." Johan's eyes darkened again, this time turning a different color than their usual sheen of cerulean light.

"Eri. Please."

His voice cracked once, and his eyes turned cloudy.

_"Please."_

The huskiness returned to his voice and he held Eri's head, squeezing lightly.

"J-Johan!" she exclaimed. "Please, stop...it hurts." He held her tighter, his eyes darkening with every squeeze.

"I know you know something. Now _tell me."_

"Johan! Stop it! Now!" Eri screamed, kicking him in between the legs. He fell to the ground for a moment, but looked up, a smile on his face. "Johan...that isn't you..." She froze in place again, staring into his scary golden eyes.

"It isn't? It _isn't, _Eri? I love the way you're denying me." Johan stood up. "Like I denied you. Like when you confessed to me. Like when I rejected you."

Her fingers clenched his hair and she tightened her grip on his blue hair. "Shut up, you stupid master. You damn pervert. Tell me you're Johan."

"I am Johan." She fell to her knees, holding the blue-haired master's shoulders. His fingers laced around her thick hair and his eyes lifted up to meet hers. "I'm Johan Andersen."

"Tell me you're a pervert," she half-begged. "Tell me, Johan, that you're a pervert...the big perverted master of the Akiyama Dojo." She held him tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

"I'm a pervert. I'm a master." He stared into Eri's eyes, cocking his head to the side like a little kid, not fully understanding something. " I'm Johan Andersen...and I am no longer part of the Star Assassins."

"That's right, Johan. And you won't ever be with them again. I promise." She smiled, holding her head against his shoulder comfortably. "I won't let them take you over like that again."

"Like last time?"

"Like last time. I won't let them possess you." She pulled away to stare into his eyes again. Eri smiled softly, her rare, genuine smile. "I was weak then, Johan, but..." She turned red and looked away, her voice trailing off in embarrassment.

Johan smiled in response. "He, he. I may not love you the same way you to me, but I can't just stand - or sit - here and let a sexy girl pout like this. I'll protect you like I'll protect everyone else. And _I'm _the one who should be stronger. That incident changed us, Eri. Not just the two of us, but everyone. Especially Juudai, Kyo and those two abroad kids." He smiled sweetly. "Even if we can't exactly be together, you're like family to me, Eri! And without you, some weird piece of me disappears."

Eri smiled, even though his words pierced her heart. "I'm curious to know what that 'weird piece' of you is."

"The one that makes me go wild for hot girls!" he replied loudly, a wide smile spread across his face. "Now get up and finish your cooking!" he added, hopping up. He put his hand out for her and grinned. "Let's go, woman. Things done in the kitchen _is _woman's work."

Eri's eyes widened, and she obviously was offended. "I'll show you woman's work, Johan... You bet I will..." A shadow appeared on her face and her eyes turned red with anger.

"...Oh God." He held out his hands and waited to be thrown.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Go throw up - not on me!" Juudai exclaimed, hopping back from Asuka's 'vomit-space.'

She did so, but Juudai held her the whole time - well, from the back, at least. "I feel so much better," she groaned, wiping her mouth with Juudai's special arm guards.

"Asuka! I got those made especially by Apachai!" Juudai exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowing. "Now there's vomit all other them! Yuck!" Rei looked disgusted - in fact, she _was _disgusted. "Uuugh...And thought I finally got some good arm guards this time around." He grabbed his arm guard hesitantly and examined them. "Not...not too bad. I guess they're still usable..."

Asuka coughed a few times and Juudai smacked her back, a bit too hard for her now-fragile body. "O-Ow." She groaned before speaking. "Remind me never to wipe my mouth with those arm guards again." She shivered, a cold sensation running up her spine. "Cold metal doesn't help with mouth wiping."

"Why would you use Juudai's fricking arm guards to wipe off your damn vomit?" Rei grumbled.

"Someone's cranky!" Juudai teased, flicking Rei's nose. The huge mansion was now in front of them, the black gates crashed open because of Rei's reckless driving.

A sweatdrop appeared on Rei's head. "Real funny, Juudai," she replied in annoyance. "_Real_ funny."

He nodded in agreement. "I know, right?"

"Could you please tell him what sarcasm is, Asuka?" Rei grumbled uneasily.

"What's smartassim?" Juudai wondered.

Asuka sighed. "What's the plan, Rei?"

She smiled in an almost fake way. "Just hold on for a minute. I'm hacking their base right now." She was playing with a laptop and trying hard to focus. "I need to get the complete coordinates for where Master is."

"Master?" Juudai repeated, cocking his head to the side. Asuka sighed, tapping her foot impatiently. "Who's...Master?"

"O-oh, that's just what I used to call him," Rei replied, turning red at the ears. "He's was a really powerful man, but he relied on the fear of his inferiors to control them. If someone showed no fear, they'd probably be able to get the better of him."

Juudai frowned. "Were you with the Stars when Johan - " He cut himself off abruptly, realizing that Asuka didn't learn about Johan's past.

"Wait...what happened?" Asuka stared at Juudai, coughing for a moment. The brunette turned away from Asuka, not being able to meet her strong gaze. "Juudai?" She held his shoulder firmly, but when he didn't respond, she looked to Rei. "Rei-chan?"

Rei glanced at Juudai, asking inaudibly what to do. He shook his head in reply. "It's an irrelevant thing, Asuka," Rei answered, carefully choosing her words. "We can't look to the past right now. We need to get to work." She looked down at her laptop for a moment. "I've almost got the coordinates to where Master is."

"Why do we have to know exactly where they are for this?" Juudai wondered, more to himself than Rei.

Rei sighed. "If we take out Master before going in and raging against the whole Star Assassins, we can break the more innocent ones from Master's hold," Rei replied.

"A hold?" Asuka repeated confusingly. "In that weird...psychic hold?"

"Yes," Rei confirmed. "Master uses this unusual hypnosis type thing that controls your mind." She frowned. "There's not much else I can say about that thing. I don't have any memories once I get hypnotized."

"What do you mean? Tell me everything you know," Asuka nearly pleaded.

She shook her head slowly. "There's not much _to _say. All I can is that he uses this weird charm that controls people and then they do whatever he asks them to. And, I guess, we can't remember anything from the time we were hypnotized."

Juudai looked horribly confused. "But how do you get out of this...hypno-time thing?"

"It's hypnosis and I'm not too sure. After that fight with you and me -" - she gestured to Asuka - "when Johan...err, found me, I seemed to be somewhat relieved of my anger."

"You were angry?" Juudai asked innocently.

"Hell yes!" Rei replied, setting a pissed glare on the older boy. "But now I love Johan, so there's no matter between Asuka and me."

"Wait, this rivalry between you and Asuka was about love?"

"Oh my _God, _could you get any stupider?" Rei asked, an obviously rhetorical question.

"...Maybe." He grinned sheepishly, laughing at Asuka's funny expression.

Asuka looked a bit edgy on the plan. "Why do we have to go so far as to hack the database for coordinates? For all we know, he could be roaming around the whole place."

"Heh, I had one of the non-possessed Stars to plant a tracker on him," the younger girl said with a sly smile.

"Aren't there only _seven_ stars? Who could possibly help you?" Asuka grumbled, almost under her breath.

"No," Juudai and Rei disagreed, simultaneously.

"The name 'Seven Star Assassins' doesn't mean there's only seven of them," Juudai said, feeling smart. "The real group has many members, although the only reliable - as in strong, useful fighters - are the top seven."

"Though they're still recruiting," Rei added. "They've only got five members at this point."

"Who are the five members?" Asuka wondered, frowning.

"To be honest, I've never met all of them," the bluenette said sheepishly, putting a hand behind her head in embarrassment. "The only ones I know are myself, of course, and Kyo." Juudai's eyes darkened at the mention of his younger brother. Rei didn't notice this, since she was still in a thinking state. "Actually, there's one more...I forget his name. He had this weird jet black hair that seemed to stand up on its own."

"...Oh damn," Asuka grumbled, a very scary image in her head.

"Is it who I think it is?" Juudai wondered, laughing for a moment.

"Who does you thinks it is?" Rei asked, cocking her head to the side and not noticing her obvious grammatical errors.

Asuka and Juudai exchanged glances. "Jun," they said at the same time, sighing in unison as well.

Rei frowned after a minute of playing with her laptop. "That's strange..." She paced around uneasily, looking up and down from her laptop to the mansion.

"What?" Asuka whispered. "What's wrong?"

"It's not working..."

"What's not working?" Juudai asked, striding behind her.

"The transmitter - something happened to it!" Rei exclaimed, pacing around even crazier.

"Damn," Juudai groaned.

Asuka looked at Rei. "What were his first coordinates?"

"There's a map in the glove compartment of the car. Check!" she shouted.

Juudai did so, startling Asuka. "Here," the brunette said after a minute of searching. "We've got to hurry, though."

Rei nodded. "Yeah, if we're too late, there's no way we can infiltrate and take out Master."

"Is he super strong?" Juudai asked.

"Maybe about the level as..."She paused. "...three times Johan?" Rei continued.

Juudai frowned. "That's Grandfather's level..."

"Can't we ask him to help us?" Asuka said, her eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"No, we can't." Juudai stayed as calm as Asuka normally was, but this time they were opposite. "Grandfather would never _ever _let himself 'interfere' with our disciple things."

"Why?"

"Its's a pride thing," he said with a smile that didn't meet his eyes at all.

"Hey," Rei cut in, "let's just go in with the map. I remembered the coordinates."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure we could hold off for a few minutes," Asuka said shakily.

"No, I doubt that's a good idea. Since the transmitter stopped working, the security camera I hacked should be up and running soon," Rei explained.

Juudai frowned. "Did your laptop crash or something?"

She nodded in despair. "Yeah, exactly. This is pissing me off."

"Maybe we should have asked our Jujitsu master to help out," Asuka grumbled, forgetting the yellow guy's name.

"Nah, he has the same idea as Grandfather," Juudai replied. "He wouldn't want to disrupt us unless something was really going wrong."

"...Does wrong include you guys being set up?"

Asuka's ears perked up. "Did you guys...?"

"Hear that?" Juudai finished.

"Hell yes," Rei said grinning. "Like I said earlier, everything goes according to plan one way or the other."

Juudai turned around to be kneed in the face. "Crap." He fell to the ground, half-unconscious.

"J-Juudai?" Asuka raised her stance, but was pulled back by a large figure.

"Come with us and we won't hurt you or Aniki," a familiar voice said softly.

"Is that..." She got his on the shoulder, attacked by the person who was behind her.

"Shut up!" he shouted, his cute voice shaking in fear.

"Please...let go..." She struggled for a moment, but the guy behind her held tight. "Rei! Help!"

"Depends on who you want me to help," she said with a sweet smile. "If it's you...I'm afraid I can't do a thing about it.

Asuka's eyes widened in realization.

Her laptop was for contacting these two stars.

She was stalling until they were ready.

"No...Juudai...Rei...Johan...Eri..." She mumbled all the names of her friends from the Akiyama Dojo before passing out.

Rei Saotome had a much strong hold than Johan had originally expected.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_I'm sorry._

**_It doesn't matter! You ruined my life!_**

_I'm sorry._

**_How can you be sorry when you did something like this?_**

_I'm sorry._

**_You have to make up for this. It's a must! Now! You have to feel the pain of what I felt!_**

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

Why doesn't he just forgive her?

Why does he have to be so mean?

Can't he just accept the fact that she made a mistake?

Why do people have to fight like this?

Why can't the world be perfect?

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_I don't know the answer. I hope you liked it._

_Please tell me all mistakes. ^^_

_-Rina_

_Thanks for reading! Hope to get an update soon._

**_PS: To Curse of the Black Rose: _**_Of course I won't kill you! Thanks for the mistakes. :3 Dude, I'm not a mean person. You actually thought I'd -shoves off a cliff.- THAT'S FOR BEING A NITPICKER. _


End file.
